Criminal Love
by DanceLuver123
Summary: Lexis Curtis has run for years, now the past is starting to catch her. Will she continue to run away from her past fears? Or will she finally give into the wills of others and open up to her family? Curtis Sister-fic, AU, my OC. Dally/OC - I'm Back!
1. Prologue

**Alright! So this is my first fanfic so pleaz be nice! **

** Lexis is the the sister of the Curtis brothers and is 20 and Branden is her triplet along with Darry. Lexis is also a famous singer in a girl band with her two Friends Anne, and Aliah. She has also starred in some movies that have come out recently but I have made come out back then – just because my story works with those ones in it. Sodapop is 16, and Ponyboy is 14. In this story Dallas is 19 turning 20. The rest of gang is the same ages as they are in the book. This takes place in the middle of the book when Ponyboy and Johnny run away. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except for my characters. All songs, movies, and some plots, and most characters belong to others, not myself.**

**Summary:** AU - _Lexis (Alexzandria) has had a crush on longtime best friend Dallas Winston for years but is too scared of losing his friendship to admit it. While dealing with one of her twins getting put in jail for life, her parents sudden death, and the disappearance of her younger brother can she face her fears and tell Dallas how she feels, or will it be a secret held to her dieing breath?_

_Lexis' POV_

Prologue

I couldn't move, everything hurt so much. All I could register was the pain and the sound of approaching to where I was sitting. I let the phone fall out of my hand. How could this have happened? Everything was going so well, we were just recovering from _those_ incidents and now this...

"Lexis, are you okay?" Anne asked. Truthfully I didn't know if I was. I just started to piece my life together and now something else has to come along and ruin it. This is why I left in the first place. Who knew Darry would have been stupid enough to do that to him. He's just a kid after all!

"I will be soon Anne. At least I hope so..."

**Hope you liked the Prologue! I promise I will try and update as often as I can and all my chapters will be longer than the prologue I swear. But I make no promises on time frame of release dates for chapters. In the meantime, you can do me a favor and review!**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright! Here is the first official chapter in my story. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to my reviewer!**

**- embers of pain**

**Note; I have this thing where I will only post a chapter after the one after it is done because that way if I leave it too long inbetween I have something to post. I know this may seem like it sucks but that's just how I do things. Sorry if you don't like this...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except for my characters. All songs, movies, and some plots, and most characters belong to others, not myself.**

* * *

><p><em>Lexis' P<em>_OV_

Chapter 1

"Don't be so worried Lexis, I'm sure they will have missed you terribly," Anne stated. Anne is like my rock, whenever I need support she is there for me and I know she will give me the proper advice to get out of the situation.

. I was on my way back from the studio with my two of my best friends, Anne and Aliah, after having been gone from home for 2 years. Yes, you had heard me correctly, a recording studio was where we were. We had gotten a deal to become the band we always wanted to be that was only 20 min from home. Oh, the irony. So, 2 years, 20 top tens, and 3 Top Box office movies later the girls and I are on top of the industry. I couldn't wait to see my family and friends again. After having a freak 2 years ago, leaving without a trace, searching for a recording studio that would sign us, then accomplishing my dreams, I still wasn't ready to head home though. If only it was under better circumstances and my terms in which I was coming home. It seems like every time I am coming home is for bad reasons.

I wonder if any of the boys will recognize me right away, after all it has been 2 years and according to Anne and Aliah I have changed quite a bit. I guess turning 18, becoming a proper adult, and being away from boys when they are all you have known growing up can do that to a person.

"Well, we know that at least one of the boys has missed you a lot," remarked Aliah with a wink. Oh, did I mention that I have the biggest crush on - . Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. How about I introduce the gang before I go any farther into the story.

The first in the gang is my younger twin brother, Darrel or Darry for short. He is used to play Football in high school and that is how he got into university, through a scholarship. After mom and dad died though, he and I talked and decided it would be best for our younger siblings to have him fight and gain custody over them. His record with the police is better than mine after all.

Next in the gang we have Sodapop. Soda is my younger brother and is the best guy to go to when I get scared. You tell anyone I said that I get scared and I will pummel your head into the ground. But yes, I do and I always run to Soda even though he is younger than me.

Then there is my youngest brother, Ponyboy. He is by far the dreamer in the family, always has his nose in a book or dreaming about god knows what. He and I get along great as I am one of the few who will actually listen to him when he goes on about a new book he read or a new dream he has.

Next there is Two – Bit. He real name is Keith but everyone calls him Two – Bit 'cause he always has to get his two bits in. He always makes the gang laugh even when they are down. Man, I have missed him these past years!

Then there is Steve. I don't like him that much, but he is Soda's best friend so I tolerate him for my brother. Otherwise I would have hurt him a hell of a lot more than I have. He is always making rude comments towards girls.

Johnny is the youngest member of our gang next to Ponyboy. He looks like a puppy that has been kicked too many times, which isn't too far off the truth. His home life is horrible so he pretty much lives at our house. No one minds though, he is the gangs pet after all.

Finally is my best friend in the entire gang, Dallas. The two of us have been close ever since he moved here from New York. I am pretty much the only one that kinda gets his personality since mine is fairly similar. He comes off as this hard, mean, cold guy but in reality he is still soft when around people he cares about. If anyone ever said that they wouldn't live to take it back though. The worst part about him being my best friend though? Is that for 6 years I have had the BIGGEST crush on him. He is completely clueless and doesn't think of me that way since he is never hitting on me like he does with every other girl he meets.

I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Alexzandria Marie Curtis but if you call me by my full name instead of Lexis, I will pound your face in. I am twins with Darry and have always hung out with him, Tim Shepard and Dally. Yes, I may be a girly girl when it comes to guys and my career but other than that I am like a regular guy and don't take shit from anyone. Every one in Tulsa knows my rep and knows that if you mess with me or my family you will regret it. I am the strongest girl in Tulsa and one of the strongest greasers in town as well.

The cabbie soon pulled up in front of Aliah's house. She gave me an encouraging smile before getting out. Anne was next. She left with the same reaction towards me as Aliah. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. _Deep breath Lexis, you can do this. Everything will be fine. _I kept telling myself this over and over. All too soon the cabbie was pulling up in front of my house. I could see the usual wrestling going on inside pause when the cab pulled up.

I grabbed my bags from the cabbie and paid him the fair before bracing myself with what was to come. Slowly turning around to face the house I was attacked to the ground by hugs. In my defense, there was like 4 of them and one of me, so totally not fair.

"Lexis! Your back!" Two – Bit yelled into my ear while grabbing me in a spinning hug. Laughing I told him to put me down only to be picked up by someone else.

"Lexis, I've missed you so much!" cried my younger brother, Sodapop attempting to knock me off my feet. Instead I pushed him to the ground.

"I missed y'all too but could you put me down! And Soda, did you seriously think you could topple me down? I am stronger than you little bro!" I retorted to all of their exclamations. After saying hello to everyone I realized the person I was wishing to see was missing so I questioned Darry on his whereabouts.

"He got hauled in this morning for questioning over – well why don't we all head inside and I'll explain everything." Darry responded.

"You better Darry. There is a lot you have to answer for." I replied back.

"I know Lexis. I know."

* * *

><p>After placing my bags down in my old room, I changed into some more comfortable clothes then made my way downstairs again. The gang and my brothers were sitting in the living room waiting for me to come back down. It felt so empty in there.<p>

"Alright, start explaining," I stated sitting down on the couch across from Darry and Soda.

"So, 2 nights ago Ponyboy went to the movie theater and was walking home alone when..." Darry continued to explain the entire situation to me so I was caught up.

"How could you have done that to him Darry! He's just a kid!" I yelled back at Darry once he finished explaining.

"I know Lexis! You think I meant to! Of course I didn't, but we went looking for him and couldn't find him," Darry exclaimed back at me. "So can you help?"

"Yes I will help you guys Dar. Do you have any idea as to where they might be?"

"No, but I think your buddy does."

"Dally? Why would Dally know where they are?"

"'Cause most likely they went to him."

"Besides, Dally got hauled in for the murder of Sheldon" Sodapop added.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill'im none." The voice I have been hoping to hear that makes my heart flutter, stated slamming the door behind him as he entered.

"Hey Dal. Longtime no see." I stated getting up to say hi, hoping more of reaction than usual.

"Lexis? When did you get back in town?" Dally asked giving me an awkward side hug. Ouch. Not what I was hoping for. His voice was slightly harsh towards me. I think my sudden leave must have hurt him more than I thought.

"This morning after hearing 'bout my brother going missing with Johnnycakes. You wouldn't know anything 'bout it would you Dal...? And don't lie to me. I know you too well for that."

"Na Lexis. I ain't got no clue where they are. Maybe Texas though. That's where the police think they are."

"And just why would the police think they are down there? Did you finally slip something to the police Dal?" Two – Bit, who hadn't been paying much attention much, finally cut in.

"Na, y'all need to chill. Even if I knew where they are, I wouldn't tell the cops... Would I?"

That's it. I'm barely home a few hours and already Dally is hiding something from me. _This is __unusual. I bet he knows where they are. Or he really is pissed shit at me for leaving._ I thought to myself. So I got up again and went to stand right in front of Dally.

"I know you know where they are so don't try to hide it Dal. I know you too well for that. I thought we covered this already."

"We did Lexis, and I already told you. If I do know where they are I won't be telling the cops that. I care for the two of them too ya know."

"If you care that much then bring them home Dal!" I retorted back. The nerve of him! Grrr... Why must he always infuriate me so much!

"I would if I could Lexis. But I can't, so get over it." His voice cold.

"...Fine. For now. See ya 'round I wanna go see some old friends."

* * *

><p>I walked through the door in the Sheppard's house to find all three siblings laying around watching the TV.<p>

"What is this? Did you guys miss me so much you couldn't get any action?" I smirked.

"Lexis? Is that you? When did you get back?" Tim asked me.

"Girl, have I missed you!" Angela said at the same time.

"Whoa! One person at a time guys. Okay in order, yes it is me, I got back this morning, and I missed you too Angel!" I answered to their questions. All three of them got up to give me a hug.

"Why are you back Lexis? I didn't think you were planning on coming back anytime soon... Wait. If you're back does that mean that Aliah's back?" Man, Tim can talk a lot. Did I mention before that Aliah is his girlfriend? Oops.

"Yes, Aliah is back too. She's probably going to be by soon since when I saw her last she was saying hi to her family. And I'm back 'cause Ponyboy ran from home."

"Oh yeah, I heard 'bout that. Aren't he and that other kid from your gang accused of killing that soc?" Curly asked me.

"Yes, that's right. How did you know?" I asked him tightly.

"It was in the paper this morning." he retorted.

"What! How did it already make the newspaper! That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed. _How could this have happened so fast?_ I thought.

"I think that living in big cities has made you forget about the way in Tulsa Lexis. Everything always makes the paper really fast." Tim reminded me.

"I think your right 'bout that Tim," I answered back.

"'Course I am Lexis. Ain't I always?"

"Not really Tim. But you're right this time. I'll give you that."

"Gee, thanks Lexis." Tim retorted. I smirked at him. Angela rolled her eyes at the two of us before pulling me up to her room and locking the door telling Tim we were having "girl time". Oh no...

* * *

><p>"Okay, so spill. Have you seen him since you got home?" Angela questioned me as soon as the door closed behind us. Yes, she, like all me girl friends, know about my crush (slight obsession actually) over Dally.<p>

"Yes I've seen him. But I just got the usual hi and hug, nothing different. If anything he was colder towards me. Besides ain't he still with Sylvia? I didn't see his ring on his finger." I said in response. Truthfully I hope he has broken up with that bitch but I've learned to not get my hopes up.

"Really? You think he's still with that broad? Na, they broke it off for good 'bout 4 days ago after he caught her cheating again. At least he says it's for good. I wonder why he didn't have the ring on though. Maybe he got another girl. He better not have, I mean, you two are like perfect for each other. If he was stupid enough to get another girl than I will -"

"Breathe Angel! The last thing I need is for my friend to hyperventilate and die in front of me from venting about the possibility of my crush having another girl!" I exclaimed cutting her off. I love the girl but she talks way to much sometimes.

"Sorry, its just that you two are perfect for each other! He needs to wake up and smell the roses. No one is better for you than him and you are the best person for him!" Angela stated.

"You make it sound like a fact, Angel."

"That's because it is! You still are crushing on him right?" Angela raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course! It's not that easy to fall out of love with someone Angel!" I retorted back.

"Just checking. What do you say we hit town and make everyone realize their biggest threat is back." Angela asked smirking at me. Laughing I agreed and we headed downstairs. When we got down there I was surprised to find Tim was still downstairs talking to someone.

"Dally? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Needed to talk to Tim 'bout some shit." He replied coolly.

"Sure, that's why you are here. It has nothing to do with -" Tim started to say before Dally cut him off with a glare. _That was weird_ I thought. Looking at Angela I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Well we are heading out so I can see some old friends. See you guys around." I told the boys.

"Be careful out there Lexis, the socs are traveling 'round in bigger packs lately and you haven't been 'round long enough over the past couple years to still have the same touch you used to." Tim reminded me.

"I'm offended Tim! You think I haven't been fighting these past two years? I've been all over the world to places worse than here. Don't worry bout me, I'll be fine. 'Sides, I'm not alone. I got Angel with me." I responded while taking side glances at Dally. Man, he's so hot!

"I know but still... Also we have a rumble coming up and having you as a secret weapon could come in handy..."

"Alright. I'll stay outta soc territory. Happy?" I retorted.

"Yep" Tim replied with a smirk. Rolling my eyes Angela and I left the house to catch up with old friends.

* * *

><p><em>Dally's POV<em>

After Lexis left I figured she'd be heading over to the Sheppard's so I wasted a little more time before heading over there myself. I would never admit to anyone, especially Lexis, but I think she has made me soft and I've fallen in love with her. What is wrong with me? Sure, I'm pissed that she just suddenly left two years ago only coming back for the funeral but I still seriously care for her. I mean, everyone was torn up over the incident but still, you don't see anyone else getting up and leaving their life! As unfortunate as this is, I can't deny it and always want to protect her. Stupid right? She could, if she wants, kick my ass back to New York.

When I got to the Sheppard's I saw Tim sitting on the couch but I didn't see Curly, Angela or Lexis.

"Hey Dal. What brings you by here? Is it maybe the fact that you're secret love is here?" Tim remarked with a smirk. Somehow he managed to figure out that I've fallen for Lexis and makes fun of it every chance he gets.

"You're hilarious Tim. Where are your siblings? Did they finally realize how annoying you are?" I shot back at him

"No, Curly had to go do some shit with a buddy and Angela is upstairs in her room with Lexis talking 'bout god knows what."

"Well then, how about we go on up to your room and see if we can hear what the girls are talking about shall we?" I questioned with a devious smirk.

"With pleasure my friend. With pleasure." Tim replied with just as devious a smirk.

We crept up the stairs and leaned our heads against Angela's door to see if we could hear what the girls were talking about. The conversation we heard was interesting indeed. When we got there we could hear Angela talking to Lexis.

"Really? You think he's still with that broad? Na, they broke it off for good 'bout 4 days ago after he caught her cheating again. At least he says it's for good. I wonder why he didn't have the ring on though. Maybe he got another girl. He better not have, I mean, you two are like perfect for each other. If he was stupid enough to get another girl than I will -"

"Breathe Angel! The last thing I need is for my friend to hyperventilate and die in front of me from venting about the possibility of my crush having another girl!" That sounded like Lexis. I wonder who she is crushing on... I looked over at Tim who was smirking at me. Clearly he thought this was funny. The girl I love has a crush on someone else.

"Sorry, its just that you two are perfect for each other! He needs to wake up and smell the roses. No one is better for you than him and you are the best person for him!" Angela stated. Well, I'm screwed. If Angela thinks they are perfect for each other then I have no hope. I could tell Tim was giving me a sympathy look from beside me but I didn't want to see it. Everyone knows that if Angela says two people are perfect for each other than they are, no buts.

"You make it sound like a fact, Angel."

"That's because it is! You still are crushing on him right?"_ How long has she been hooked on this guy?_ I wonder.

"Of course! It's not that easy to fall out of love with someone Angel!" She retorted back. I looked at Tim and could tell we were both thinking the same thing, Lexis has been in love with someone since before she left last time at least. I wonder who it is...

"Just checking. What do you say we hit town and make everyone realize their biggest threat is back."

"Lets go man, before we get killed for hearing their conversation," Tim whispered to me. I agreed and we headed downstairs. But all I could think about the rest of the day was what Lexis had said about being in love. I wish I had had the courage to open up to her before she left two years ago. Maybe then we would already be together but now I have no chance... Besides, I don't know if I can trust her. What if she runs off again if we get together. What if she does anyway? I don't know what I would do if she left me again. I would be crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it. I'm still in high school so the updates will be whenever I have a break from school. I have the Holidays right now so I might put out a few chapters during the 2 weeks but I don't know. In the mean time... REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 10 NEW REVIEWS! I have many chapters ready but will not post until i get new reviews.**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here is chapter 2. So I know that Dallas is REALLY OOC but that is the way it works in my story. As I said, my story is AU so I can make the characters OOC if I want.**

**Thank you to emo is luv for reviewing!  
>I know I said I wouldn't update until I got 10 new reviews but I got a whole bunch of visitors so I am happy!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except for my characters. The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton and "Criminal" belongs to Britney Spears.**

* * *

><p><em>Lexis' POV<em>

Chapter 2

After going around town saying "hi" to all my friends and managing to avoid running into any socs I dropped Angel off at her house and headed back to mine. When I walked in I saw the entire gang (minus Ponyboy and Johnnycakes) sitting in the living room watching TV. Even Darry was there, which was rare even back before he had to take care of Soda and Pony.

"What are you doing home already Darry?" I asked him sitting down next to Dally on the end of the couch. He gave me a slight glance than ignored me and turned around with a look of annoyance in his eye. Ouch.

"I got off early so I could take another look around for Ponyboy. Did you see him when you were out by chance?" He replied sounding hopeful.

"Sorry, no. But do you really think he would still be in Tulsa? I mean, its been almost a day. Surely he has left town by now Dar." I said

"I know. I'm just kinda hoping that he would still be here somewhere." Darry said.

A silence followed in which everyone turned their attention to the TV. Anne and Aliah came through the door about a half hour later.

"We heard everything. We are so sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?" Anne asked. Always the one caring for everyone but herself. That girl needs to worry about her self more.

"Thanks for asking girls, but there is nothing we can do now but hope they come back soon," Sodapop replied.

"Well, I know one thing the girls can do for us, Lexis included." Two – Bit said with a smirk on his face. I know that look and I don't like it on bit.

"And what would that be Two – Bit?" Aliah asked with the same expression I had. None of the girls I hang out with trust Two – Bit. He makes too many jokes.

"You can sing for us. We've never heard y'all sing live before, so why not now. We could all use the cheering up after all." He said.

The girls and I agreed and they went to go get their instruments. When they came back we set up and decided what song to sing.

"Okay, so the song we will be singing is written about all of our crushes. Some you know. And mine you don't." I told the guys. The girls giggled remembering that Dally was sitting right beside me. How awkward!

_"He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum<br>He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun<br>I know you told me I should stay away  
>I know you said he's just a dog astray<br>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

"But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy"<p>

I took a glance at Dallas to see him staring at me intently. Maybe he picked up on the hint it was about him. I hope so. But then again, I don't. With the way he has treating me I'm kinda afraid of what he would say if he found out I wrote it for him.

_"He is a villain by the devil's law  
>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun"<em>

At this I could see everyone in the room cringe. Bad memories for all of us sadly. I hate that Anne wanted that in there.

_"That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
>He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none<br>A-All I know, should let go, but no  
>'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart_

"But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy"<p>

As the song went on I could see Dally thinking more and more about it. I hope he gets the hint. He seems to be getting nicer towards the song and me. This is a good sign.

"And he's got my name  
>Tattooed on his arm<br>His lucky charm  
>So I guess it's OK<br>He's with me  
>And I hear people talk (people talk)<p>

_Try to make remarks  
>Keep us apart<br>But I don't even hear  
>I don't care<em>

"'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy<p>

"Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>(All I know, should let go)<br>And this type of love isn't rational,  
>(But no)<br>It's physical"

This seemed to make Dally really think._ Please get it_ I thought. _Please, please, please!_

"(All I know)  
>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<br>(Should have let go)  
>All reason aside<br>(But no)  
>I just can't deny, I love the guy"<p>

As we finished the guys started clapping for us.

"That was really good you guys." Sodapop said to us. All the guys nodded or stated their agreement to the statement. All but Dally. He was still staring at me really hard. Finally he spoke.

"Which one of you wrote the song again?" He asked coolly. Not what I was hoping he was going to say, but I'll take it. Maybe.

"We all wrote parts of it Dally. I wrote some of it, Aliah wrote some, but Lexis wrote the most in it about her crush," Anne said with a wink to me.

"Anne!" I exclaimed. I cannot believe she just said that!

"What?" Anne asked, a sly smile on her face. "It was just an innocent statement."

"I believe it is Anne. Well, I would if I didn't know you!"

Aliah started laughing at the two of us and when we turned to face her I realized the entire gang was staring at us. They looked like a bunch of fish with their mouths open. This thought sent me into a fit of giggles right alongside Aliah and Anne. By now the boys were looking at us like we were nuts.

"What are you three laughing about!" Steve exclaimed.

"Oh, just... Nothing..." I replied. Better we don't tell the boys what I was thinking about. Anne and Aliah probably had the same opinion as me since kept their mouths shut too. No need to tell the room of my gang that we are laughing because we are fighting over the fact that my crush was sitting beside and Anne was trying to hint to him about it. No need at all. I glanced over at Dally to find him still staring at me intently with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I know I'm curious and your brothers probably are too. Who are you crushing on that you haven't told us yet?" Dal asked me. Crap, what do I say.

"Yeah Lexis, who are you crushing on?" Darry added. Always the protective brother. Too much in this case...

"When I was away I learned this saying; the magic is in the mystery. So I won't be telling you anytime soon. Unless the situation resolves itself," I responded back.

"Why not? Scared we will flip over who it is?" Man, Dally is really trying to push this. I wonder why...

"No! It's just none of your business who I like and don't like! That should be obvious to y'all! That hasn't changed since I took an interest in guys!" I exclaimed. Jerks. After that the boys dropped the subject and Anne and Aliah went over to the Sheppard's to catch up with Tim and Angela.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we were all sitting around with some of the Sheppard's gang watching TV but I could tell almost every single person was bored.<p>

"Hey Tim?"

"Hmm?" He replied absentmindedly.

"Does Buck still throw parties every night?"

"Why thinking 'bout headin' over there?"

"Well it beats sittin 'round here for the rest of the night, doesn't it?" I smirked.

"Yeah I guess so" Tim nodded back.

"So anyone wanna tag along?" I asked both gangs. Everyone including Darry agreed to come. That one shocked a lot of people.

"Darry? You're serious? You actually want to go?" Soda exclaimed. I could tell most of the guys were thinking the same thing. I guess most didn't know 'bout his past with us.

"What Soda? I always used to go out with Lexis, Tim, and Dally. When I turned 18 though, my responsibilities took over and I couldn't go out as often as before," I can't believe he never told them bout his past. Weird.

* * *

><p>Later after we had all gotten ready for the party at our houses. I was wearing a strapless little black dress with a sequined bodice and sparkly black pumps. Maybe I could get some good action tonight if you know what I mean ;). My brothers and I left the house planning to meet everyone else at Bucks. On the way my brothers complimented me on my outfit but otherwise it was silent on the way there.<p>

Once there I said hello to everyone, as it seems the guys invited all my friends for the party then went over to stand with Angela for a while.

"Lexis, look discretely over to the bar... You see it?" Angel told me. And I did see it. There sitting at the bar was Dally staring straight at me.

"Yeah, I see it." I answered back keeping a secret gaze at him.

"He is totally checking you out! OMG! Okay, it doesn't look like he's gonna come over so you need to find a guy and flirt. Jealousy is the best option for your case." She said keeping a side glance at him as well. Anne came to stand beside me and as soon as she saw who we were staring at she started squealing.

"Lexis you have to get with him tonight!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. And we already had a plan! She's going to hook up with someone else to get him jealous," Angela warned Anne.

"Eek! I am so happy for you Lexis! You will finally get your love!" Man, Anne can get really worked up!

Rolling my eyes at my friends I took Angela's advice and went up to the first cute guy I saw. I think he was one of the Brumley boys but I'm not really sure. He was up at the bar right near Dally which was part of the reason I picked him, that way Dally would be forced to hear the entire conversation. If this didn't get him jealous enough to want me then nothing would.

I flirted with the guy for a while before things started heating up. Happy I might get some action tonight I let him do what he wanted to me. Nothing new there. At some point during our heavy make out we had made our way over to the couch. Every once in a while I would glance at Dally to see him still watching me then I would glance at the girls for their reactions. They were always encouraging.

I was really getting into the make out session so the guy asked if I wanted to head upstairs. I agreed quickly. On the way to the stairs I saw Dally getting more adgitated. Perfect, now I have maybe convinced him to ask me out tomorrow. But tonight I was planning on having my fun. Or so I thought.

The next thing I knew was the guy I was with was on the floor holding his face and Dallas standing in front of me looking pissed. I can not believe he just did this!

"Dallas! What was that for?" I yelled at him

"What do you think? That I was gonna let you head upstairs with a guy you just met?" He retorted back. What the heck?

"What kind of excuse is that? I did this all the time before I left. What's so different now?" I stormed out of Bucks without giving him a chance to respond. How dare he think he can just do that to me! I mean, it's not anything new, I've done this for years!

* * *

><p>I was walking home so that way I wouldn't have to deal with anyone from the gang until at least tomorrow. While on the way home I stopped in a store to buy some more Kools since I ran out this morning and had been buming off the guys all day. I continued to walk down the street when I noticed a red corvette pull up behind me and slow down. I wasn't worried, I never have been for a fight. Usually there is only a few of them which is easy for me to handle 'cause I always carry my trusty switch with me.<p>

"Hey greasy gal, what you doing out all by your lonesome? Huh? A pretty thang like you should have someone with her," the ring – leader said to me. I recognized his voice instantly

"Oh, I don't need someone with me. You know me well enough Paul. I've never needed my gang with me. Those cuts and bruises I gave you last time should've told you that," I retorted. I've hated Paul ever since he ditched Darry just 'cause Darry got a better scholarship than him to the same university and Darry is a greaser. I used to think he was cool before he tried to jump me to get back at Darry and -. Well, point is, no one ever jumps me twice.

"How do you know my name girly? Happen to remember my name when you were whoring around once and you gave me some hickeys?" His group laughed. This is good for me, it means he doesn't know who I am yet. I could hear the car doors meaning they were getting out to move in on me. I guess that means it's time for me to re – introduce myself to them.

"You should remember me Paul. Last time you tried to jump me 2 years ago you and your gang ran from me crying for your mommas," I retorted slowly turning around. "Recognize me now Paul? You ditched my bro 'cause he got a better scholarship than you so I was on the receiving end of your anger. Too bad for you, you forgot that I was stronger than you with my switch. Are you stupid enough to try and jump me again? I have gotten stronger over the years you know."

"Lexis. Long time no see. Are you finally able to deal with the fact that your brother deserves the jail time he's getting? Or did it take your other brother killing someone to -"

"Shut the hell up Paul! You don't know nothing! Especially to do with Branden and Ponyboy!"

"Well, if you're going to be that way... get'er boys!"

Oh, shit. Looking around I noticed 7 socs. That's more than I have ever taken on by myself. Trying to show them I wasn't scared I charged at the closest one to me. I managed to knock him out with a few blows then move on to the next.

I don't know how long I was fighting them but it felt like forever. I'm glad that I have a bad habit of when I'm bored to file down the heels of my shoes so they are pointy like a knife. It helped me gain a slight advantage over some of the boys. Unfortunately my lucky streak vanished before I had a chance to get away from them.

When I was busy with a few of the guys Paul, who I had knocked out already, got back up and grabbed an empty bottle of beer. I didn't see him as he got up so it was too late to avoid when I felt the glass break over my head and into my head. The last thing I saw was them running away as a new pair of feet replaced Paul's before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! I will most likely update by tomorrow, but no <strong>**promises! Please Review though! It helps me a lot!**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is Chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except for my characters. The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton**

* * *

><p><em>Dallas' POV<em>

**Chapter 3**

Shit. That's all there is to say. I can't believe how I found Lexis there. When I get my hands on who did this I will kill 'em.

* * *

><p><em>After Lexis ran out all the guys in the gang were giving a mix of looks from shocked to anger. I couldn't blame them really, I'm still not really sure as to why I cut in on her. I've never done that before and it's not as if she hasn't been with guys while I've been in love with her. Hell, she's been with so many over the years this one shouldn't have made a difference.<em>

_Deciding it probably wasn't smart to leave a pissed off Lexis alone on the streets for too long I decided to chase after. Looking behind me I noticed the gang had the same idea. Figuring she was heading home I started in the direction of the Curtis' home. _

_About half way to the house I noticed a group of socs over a body that was screaming, which sounded a lot like a girl. In fact..._

_"Hey! What are you socs doing off your turf!" I yelled at them. When they saw the gang and I coming they fled to their car and left laughing and yelling names at us the whole way. While everyone else was chasing the car away Darry and I went over to the body, both thinking the same thing. When we approached the body I realized our suspicions were right._

_"Lexis..." Darry whispered. He sounded broken. I could understand why. Lexis was bleeding from various places all over her body but the scary one was on her head. From where I was I could make out the remains of a bottle._

_"Darry, look," I pointed it out to him as the gang crowded around us._

_"What did they do?" I could hear someone howl. Sounded like Sodapop but I couldn't tell for sure. _

_"Dally, can you pick her up and bring her to your house. It's closer. From there can you -" I cut Darry off._

_"No problem Dar. I got her."_

_I ran as fast as I could to my house without jostling her and climbed into a car I was borrowing from Buck for the week. Man, how was I going to explain the blood in the car?_

* * *

><p>After I got to the hospital they took her from me and made me stay in the waiting room while they took her to the emergency rooms. Not long after I had gotten there Darry and the gang arrived and sat down beside me. All but Darry that is. He went to see if he could get any information on Lexis.<p>

"Any news?" We all asked when he got back. Sadly he shook his head no.

"Not until she gets out of surgery for the glass in her head. All they would tell me is that if she lives through this she could have serious head trauma for the rest of her life, a month of concussion after shocks at the very least."

Not what any of us were hoping to hear. What did he mean by "if" she lives. Clearly the gang was of the same impression.

"What do you mean 'if' Darry? Shouldn't it be when? I mean, she's gonna make it through, right? Right?" Man, did Soda sound freaked out. I couldn't blame him though.

"It means guys that the doctors aren't sure if she'll make it. There was a lot of glass in her head. You saw that when we found her. They're trying to be hopeful but..."

The next few hours of waiting in the hospital were silent except for the occasional sob from Soda. Two – Bit and Steve went home but the three of us stayed until we got word of her condition.

Around Midnight the doctor looking after Lexis came out into the waiting room.

"How is she, will she be okay?" Darry asked the doctor. We were all thinking the same thing but only Darry would get a response since he was her twin.

"Ms. Curtis should be fine as long as she wakes up within two days of first receiving her injury." The doctor stated.

"Wait, what happens after the two days?" I asked. I couldn't be the only one thinking it I mean, he made it clear, if she wakes up within two days. Why two?

"Well, if she does not wake up within the two days, every hour after then decreases her chances for survival. The glass in her skull has punctured in to the brain severely and was extremely hard and tricky to remove so the healing process is a delicate process. The reason for the two day time allowance is that if her brain does not fix itself after two days, the hope of it ever doing so is close to impossible." The doctor answered my question with a sympathetic look on his face. I could hear Sodapop sobbing beside me and Darry trying to hold in his. Me, I think my usual facade was crumbling. I couldn't think about what life would be like without her, that smile, her laugh...

I need to get out of there. And that is just what I did. I left the brothers in the hospital and headed over to my house. My old man had just left with his newest girlfriend so he wouldn't be back for a while. Which was fine with me. I really didn't want to have to deal with him right now.

Everything seems to have settled a little since Ponyboy and Johnnycakes left, well, at least to do with them so I decided to visit them the next day. Maybe I could subtly convince at least Ponyboy to come back. His brothers have enough worry about with Lexis and don't need to be worrying about him anymore.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning I figured I would head over to the Curtis' house and see if there had been any change last night after I left. When I got there I found no Curtis brothers but I did find Two – Bit and Steve.<p>

"Hey, did you hear anything about Lexis after we left last night?" Two – Bit asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said that she is in critical condition but if she wakes up by tomorrow night that she will be fine. Else, he makes no promises and doesn't think that after tomorrow night she will survive."

"I hope Ponyboy and Johnny show up then man, 'cause if not this is gonna be a hard two days." I was starting to feel real guilty 'bout shipping the two of them off to the church. If I hadn't Lexis wouldn't have come back, which would have been bad too but better than her ending up in the hospital in critical condition.

As I was having my internal debate about my portion of fault with Lexis being in the hospital who should burst through the door? Angela and Tim Sheppard, Aliah Godridge, and Anne Smith. Lexis' best friends. This should be an interesting conversation.

"Where is Lexis?"

"Why are you here Dally?"

"Hey Dal."

"How dare you show your face here after last night!"

What a welcoming response from the girls. They just love me don't they? Note the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Slow down! Okay I am here because I was hoping to see Darry or Sodapop, I dare show my face because I am worried about Lexis, and I am worried about Lexis because she is in the Hospital!" I exclaimed. "Oh, and hey Tim."

"Why is Lexis in the hospital?" Anne asked me. Now here comes the hard part. All of them were looking at me expectantly.

"As I just told Two – Bit and Steve, Lexis is in the hospital 'cause after she left last night she was jumped by a large group of socs. She knocked a bunch of them out but before we all got there one of them knocked her over the head with a beer bottle. Doctor says she'll be fine if she wakes up by tomorrow night. Otherwise she's not likely to live." The looks of fear and pain on their faces were hard to handle. I couldn't handle it so I bailed and decided to go check up on Lexis before going to see the boys.

* * *

><p>When I got there I saw Darry and Sodapop sleeping in the chairs next to Lexis' bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. I hope she wakes up soon. For everyone's sake.<p>

"Dally, is that you?" Darry asked when I closed the door. I guess he wasn't asleep like I thought.

"Yeah Darry. I went by your house to see if anyone was there and caught everyone else up on Lexis. Her friends all know too. They had showed up looking for her." Darry nodded. "Any change?"

"None so far, but we have just under two days so I'm hopeful."

"Alright. I gotta go do some shit but I will be back later to check on her."

"Okay, see you later Dally."

* * *

><p>I walked over to Bucks and borrowed his car for the day before heading over to the church in Windrixville. Hopefully the two of them have been fine while out there. The drive there was long and left me too much time to think about Lexis and what happened to her because of me. I guess thinking can waste a lot of time though because before I knew it I was at the church.<p>

Walking in the place looks worse than anything I've seen. The boards on the ground were broken and in spots missing, the entire church looked like it could collapse at any moment. Not good. Looking at the boys I had to do a double take, both have bleached their hair so it was hard to recognize them at first. Smart though. That way the fuzz wouldn't be able to recognize them right away. I saw both of them were sleeping so I decided to wake them up so we could go get something to eat. I'm sure they are hungry and I haven't eaten yet with the worry over Lexis.

"Hey Dally? Is that you?" Looks Ponyboy and sounds like him, but the hair's throwing me off.

"Yeah, Ponyboy? What the hell did you two do to your hair?" After hearing Pony and I talking Johnny got up as well. The two of them explained what they have been doing here and why they dyed and cut their hair I told them to get in the car.

"Why? You're not taking us back are you Dal?" Pony asked me.

"Na, I'm not. I just figured you would like some food and I haven't eaten since yesterday so I am starving. Now get in." They obeyed without another complaint and got in the car.

On the way to Dairy Queen I answered all of their questions about home without giving away that Lexis was back. It would have to be their choice to go back and I know the fact of Lexis being back would sway Ponyboy's opinion on the topic in an instant. I know it annoyed the two of them that I was avoiding some of their questions but I had to ensure that Lexis stayed out of the conversation.

When we got there we went through the drive through and the boys both got lots of food. Something tells me that they have barely eaten at all.

"Slow down you two! You're going to choke the rate you're going!" After I said this they started to slow down, but only a little. They were still eating faster than me and were almost done. Johnny was thirsty so I gave him a couple quarters to go get all three of us some drinks. As soon as he left Pony pounced on me.

"What aren't you telling me Dally? It can't be true that they have just been sitting around doing nothing. Why are you hiding this from us? We deserve to know don't we? I mean -"

"Shut up kid! Everyone has just been sitting around. Legit. What else would there be to do? Everyone is worried sick about the two of you and now they have Lexis to worry about on top of -" Oh crap.

"Lexis? Is Lexis back in town? Why is she back? Why didn't you tell us? And why did you say worried about her?"

"Damn. I wasn't planning on telling you guys, but yeah. Lexis is back in town 'cause Darry called her when you left."

"That doesn't explain why everyone's worried about her?"

"Her who?" Johnnycakes, who just came back from getting our drink to hear the end of our conversation.

"Lexis is back in town and Dally said that everyone's worried about her." Pony replied.

"So why are is everyone worried then Dal? Lexis can handle herself as far as I remember." I guess I'm stuck telling the two of them.

"Well, I really didn't want to tell you but Lexis was jumped by a bunch of socs last night and before she could get away or knock them all out one of them broke a beer bottle over her head. She's in critical condition in the hospital with a slim chance of survival unless she wakes up by tomorrow night." I hate repeating this story. It makes me sick to my stomach every time I repeat it.

"What! Why didn't you tell us right away? I mean -"

"'Cause it wouldn't have made a difference Ponyboy! You're out here. And even if you were there with her you couldn't do nothin' to help her!" I started pulling out of the parking lot to bring them back to the church. I have had enough of that conversation and Ponyboy got the message and shut up. The drive was silent for a while until Johnny spoke up.

"Hey Dal? I was thinking 'bout turning myself in." What in the world? I gave him a quizzical stare and stopped on the side of the rode so I could concentrate on the coversation at hand.

"It's just that," he continued, "it's not fair to Ponyboy to be away from his family, especially now that Lexis is back and in the hospital. I haven't been in trouble before and it was in defense so I might be able to get off easier. You're not mad are you, Dally?"

"Na kid, I ain't mad. Just frustrated that you couldn't have thought of this before I hid you guys. Lets head back to the church and grab your stuff then we will head back to Tulsa." The rest of the ride back was silent as we were all lost in our own thoughts. When we were close to the church I could make out smoke over the next hill, where the church is.

"Guys, look!" I guess Ponyboy noticed it too. I pulled up and stopped at the base of the hill and could hear a bunch of people screaming. Sounded like kids and a few adults. Before I could say anything Ponyboy and Johnny were out of the car running towards the crowd. I screamed at them to get back to the car but they didn't listen so I went after them.

When I got to the church I was just in time to see the two of them climb through a window into the church. What the hell were they up to?

"Dally, help us get the kids out!" Ponyboy yelled back to me.

"Get yourselves out! Forget the kids!" I yelled back but the two of them were already out of sight. I ran around the outside of the building until I saw them through one of the windows. I stood there yelling at them to get out when I saw Ponyboy struggling to get one of the kids out. Figuring I could get them out faster if I helped. I grabbed the kid from him and pulled the kid out into the open and dropped him onto the ground. Ponyboy gave me a quizzical stare.

"If I help get the kids out then you get out faster right?" I answered to the stare. He smiled at me and continued to grab the kids. Just as we were finishing getting the kids out the roof started to cave so I told the boys to get out of there. Ponyboy heard me and started heading to the window but Johnny didn't hear me over the roar of the flames. I told Ponyboy to go back and tell Johnny to come get out. When he got back I pulled him out of the window. I saw flames on his back and knocked on his back to get them off but I must have hit too hard 'cause he dropped to the ground like a ton of lead. I didn't have enough time to worry about him though as I saw the roof starting to collapse and Johnnycakes was still inside the church.

"Johnny! Get out of there now! The roof is going to cave." Trying to hurry, Johnny tripped and landed on all fours. As he was getting up the beam I had been watching carefully broke free of the ceiling and landed straight on top of where Johnny was. I heard him scream and rushed into the church to try and get the beam off of his back before it did anymore damage. One of the teachers that was with the school came in after me and helped me lift the still burning beam away from Johnny's broken frame. I grabbed him and pulled him out of the building just as the entire church came down.

I waited there trying to get Johnnycakes to wake up for what felt like forever before the ambulances finally showed up. The paramedics put Ponyboy in one and Johnny and I in the other one. On the way to the hospital I fell into unconsciousness while praying that Johnnycakes and Pony would wake up and be okay.

* * *

><p>I awoke to looking at a white ceiling. Looking to my left I had the feeling that I had been in this room not that long ago, but that wasn't right. The only time lately that I have been near a hospital was when...<p>

"Dally, good to see you're up." I heard a voice from my right. Looking over I saw Darry sitting in a chair next to Lexis' bed. What was I doing in the same room as Lexis? I voiced my question to Darry.

"They were overloaded with patients and since the two of you have been close for years they put you two in the same room. I'm not exactly pleased, but it's better than a stranger." He replied sending a pointed look towards me.

"Relax, I wouldn't do anything to her. She's my best friend for fuck sakes!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I trust you. After all you did hide the fact that you knew the whereabouts of Ponyboy and Johnny until all three of you ended up in the hospital!" Darry had gotten up during his tirade to stand right in front of me by the bed.

"How are the two of them doing anyway?" I asked. If Lexis was still out beside me I pray that Ponyboy is at least getting out the hospital soon.

"Ponyboy's fine, which you are lucky for. Be glad you're not responsible for Pony being in the hospital otherwise you would have an issue getting out of here."

"I know, I'm sorry Darry. I didn't mean for anyone to end up here. Why would I want to hurt either of them?" I retorted back. I wasn't in the mood for Darry's anger right now.

"Well, considering how you've been acting towards Lexis since she got back I figured that your friendship with her was over so why would you care how she is? You're the one that landed her in here! Why did you suddenly care about her and not want her to head upstairs with another g-." Darry froze mid sentence and something dawned on his face. "You love her don't you." It was more a statement than a question but I answered anyway. No point hiding it from one of my best friends and her brother.

"Yeah, I do Darry. I have for years, even before I took her virginity when we were 14. I don't know why but something snapped in me that night I didn't want to see her with another guy. The thought even now bugs me. But I wish I hadn't. I'm always gonna live with this Darry. This and what happened to Johnny and Ponyboy." I looked up at Darry to see him giving me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry I snapped at you Dally. It's just that this week has been a roller-coaster of emotions with Ponyboy disappearing and Lexis showing up then ending up in the hospital so I've been on edge lately. Why haven't you just told Lexis how you feel Dally? What's the worst that could happen?" Is he that dense on his own sister right now? Oh right, he doesn't know what she and Angela were talking about.

"I can't Darry. When she went over to the Sheppard's on her first day back I followed her over and Tim and I listened to the girls conversation. She said that she's in love with someone! And Angela said that whoever her crush is and her are perfect for each other. I have no chance with her. You know how Angela's always right 'bout this kinda stuff."

"I don't know what to say. You make a point about Angela though. She does have a knack for those things. Don't give up though Dally. When she wakes up you have to tell her. Promise me that."

"When she wakes up? Did they give her a better statistic while I was gone?"

"No, but I refuse to give up. She has a day left and you know Lexis, she loves to leave things to the last moment. So do you promise?" I thought about it. I don't want to lose her friendship over this, but I also want a chance to say what's been on my mind for years. What do I do?

"... Yeah Darry, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Do you think Lexis will wake up? If she does do you think Dally will tell Lexis how he feels? Vote on my poll to have your say. Vote by January 10 then the new chapter will go up soon after that. One chapter will go up inbetween since it has to do with the poll sorta.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay. Thank you for all of my reviewers!**

**Here is chapter 4 – Very important chapter. You will have to read to see... ;) This is kinda a turning point in the story and also covers to where Ponyboy lands back in the hospital after Dally & Johnny's deaths. Doesn't mean the deaths will happen though. As I said – you will have to read to see! This is my own version :) And Pony does not go into the hospital - it works better this way for me.**

**I know I said that this chapter would be up by now but school started and I have exams soon so the pressure is on! The poll has been extended until the next chapter is posted - a week tops I hope - but until then you will get this chapter to tie you over!**

* * *

><p><em>Dally's POV<em>

Chapter 4

After being stuck in the hospital for a day with nothing to do but watch Lexis to make sure she was okay, I was ready to get the hell out of there and get to the rumble. Earlier in the day I had taken Two – Bit's switch from him so I would be able to get out of this dump. Amazing what a rep and a blade can do for me.

Before leaving I went in to check on Johnny in his room but there had been no change since I last seen. He was asleep while I was there so I left back the way I came so I didn't disturb him. Better he gets his rest so he can get outta this hell hole quicker. Checking on Lexis one last time, still no change, I walked down the hallways in my street clothes until I passed a few nurses. They tried to stop me from leaving but one glance of the blade later and I'm heading towards the Curtis' house to meet up with the guys before the rumble.

* * *

><p>When I got to the Curtis' house I saw most of the guys sitting 'round the living room pumped up and ready to head to the rumble. When I entered all of them looked up surprised.<p>

"What are you doing here Dal?" Steve asked me. As I was about to reply a question came from the back room.

"Hey Soda, when did you start shaving?" Sounded like Ponyboy. He's sounding a lot better than last time I saw him.

"When I was 15." Soda replied rolling his eyes. I don't blame him. Why does Ponyboy want to know?

"And Darry?"

"When he was 13. Why? Thinking 'bout growing a beard for the rumble?" Everyone in the gang by this point was laughing at Pony's expense. He poked his head out around the corner playfully glaring at Soda for the response.

"No, I'm just curious that's all. When did Lexis start?" What the hell? The entire room burst into laughter at that comment.

"I'm pretty sure that Lexis doesn't shave Pony." I told him. Better set the kid straight now before he loses a girl or two with that comment.

"No, I mean when did she start shaving her legs? Girls do that right?" Well, that makes a little more sense.

"Don't know Pony, you'll have to ask Darry on that one. He would know more 'bout that than me."

"What do I know more of?" Darry asked while walking into the room after returning from the washroom.

"Ponyboy 'ere wants to know when Lexis started shaving her legs." Two – Bit supplied for Darry. By this point everyone was trying to hold in their snickers at Ponyboy's cherry red face. Darry shook his head laughing before responding.

"I'm not sure exactly Pony, probably younger than Soda and I though. Now then, we have to get going or else we will be late and rumor is that all the greaser gangs from all over Tulsa are coming to the rumble." This was news to me, I wonder when this was decided.

"Where did you hear that from Darry?" Pony asked.

"I was talking to Sheppard earlier today about the rumble and he mentioned that all the gangs including the downtown ones are most likely coming. Most heard we had a secret weapon, Lexis, so we have to get there early enough to explain that she isn't coming."

"Sheppard knows about Lexis so if we are slightly late he can tell." I told Darry.

"How did he find out?"

"He came the one day with Lexis' friends when I told them about her."

"Okay, well either way let's all get down to the lot so we can take part of the rumble." With that we all left the house flipping off the porch as we went and cheering down the street as we left. The entire gang was hyped up on the excitment and was hollering all the way there.

* * *

><p>When we got to the lot I could see all the other gangs there and they appeared to be waiting for us. Maybe Tim was waiting for us before we broke the news to everyone about Lexis. It seems I was right because when we got there everyone looked up expectantly towards us.<p>

"She can't fight then?" Tim asked us as soon as we came near him.

"No, even if she was conscious she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for a month at the least Tim." Darry supplied him.

"Who's this 'she' you are talking of and is she the secret weapon for tonight?" Looks like a Brumley boy but I couldn't tell for sure. Tim looked to Darry and I for permission to speak of it. I looked over to Darry who nodded so I copied his movements. Even though Darry is her twin everyone still looks to me when it comes to her because of our friendship. But I have always relied on Darry's opinion before making my own. No need to anger him if I want to get Lexis. Tim then gestured for me to speak. I guess that means I have to explain the situation again. Lovely.

"Yeah, this 'she' as you put it _was_ our secret weapon." I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts on how to put this with little emotion in my voice. This pause was enough time for uproar to start over what I said. I continued when everyone had quieted down again thanks to the guys from the gang and Tim. "I know I said was, this is because a group of socs got her in the hospital. They smashed a bottle over her head so now she is in critical condition with slim chance of survival if she doesn't wake up by 11pm tonight."

"How could a broad help us win the rumble? Why should a gal make a difference in the fight?" I couldn't tell who the smart asses were with the comments. Unfortunatly they had to be on our side. Otherwise they would already have their faces in the ground.

"Maybe the name will shut you up. The girl now in the hospital who could have been a deciding factor in this rumble was Lexis Curtis!" And cue the dead silence.

"When did she get back in town?" The leader of one of the downtown gangs asked. It still shocks me how much everyone here knew her rep. Darry answered for me this time.

"She came back 2 – 3 days ago for a few reasons." After that most of the guys were silent thinking over who could knocked out one of the toughest greasers in Tulsa or talking to someone else about the possibilities. Tim cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before picking up the rest of the speech.

"Alright, so most likely the guys who did that to Lexis will be here, probably gloating about their success. Darry, you will start the rumble off, the rest of us will stand ready like normal. Let's do this for Lexis! Who's with me?" Everyone cheered as loud as they could. Those socs won't know what hit 'em.

The socs soon came and started to get out of their cars. It looked like there was more of them then there was of us but greasers are tougher, I had complete confidence that we would win. When they were out of their cars and standing around Tim ran over the rules again as a reminder. No weapons, skin on skin only, and the first to run loses. Everyone agreed so Darry stepped forward to commence the rumble. At first no one stepped forward to challenge and I saw a few of them shoot uneasy glances towards Darry, Tim and I. I smirked. Guess it's been a while since the three of us were seen together and not either glaring at each other or trying to kill the other. Lexis sure changed us when she left. After a minute or two of silence a group of 7 guys came up to stand at the front. One of them stepped forward to stand directly in front of Darry. I recognized him as one of Darry's old friends from high school. I think his name was Paul, he was one of the ones that tried to jump Lexis back before she left and ended up getting knocked out seconds in by her. He and the other 6 guys that came up with him looked pretty banged up. I wonder how that happened.

"Longtime no see huh Darry?" He smirked.

"Yeah, although I see you've been keeping busy getting cut up by people. What, can't handle us? Have you lost your touch?" I forgot how good Darry could get at back talk. It seems like no one else from the gang has heard him talk like that before from the looks on their faces. His days as part of our tight group vanished before the rest of the gang was old enough to hang out with us. By then he was too focused on school to take part in our shit.

"Na Darry, I ain't lost my touch. Although your sister seems to have lost hers while she was running for the last few years." At this all the socs starting smirking while we all froze and prepared to fight. I could tell that what Paul was saying was getting to Darry and he was forcing himself to wait until Paul finished talking. "Tell me Darry, is she still in the hospital? If she is that means that I have the best rep in town. The only person in all of Tulsa to take down the elusive Lexis Curtis. What a wonderful title to have. Don't you think Darry? But you all have to admit that if she dies then we have evened the score out with you greasers. Two of your brothers have killed two of us so if we managed to kill the toughest greaser then all will be fair. How does it feel to be in the middle of a dysfunctional family Darry? One brother in jail, the other on his way, one that's too stupid to make anything of his life and a sister that's lying on her deathbed. I just wish I could have done more pain to her and -" And then all hell broke loose. Before Paul could finish Darry punched him in the jaw. And like that the rumble was on.

All I could see was red the entire time I was fighting. No one gets away with hurting Lexis so someone has to pay. I wasn't caring where I was punching them or how bad, the only thing that I cared about was making these stupid socs go back to where they came from and never come back. At some point during the fight I looked up when there was no socs around me. I saw Darry still having it out with Paul. I've never seen the guy so mad, I guess Paul had it coming though. I would be doing the same thing if I was the one fighting Paul.

Still glancing around I saw Ponyboy being over run by a group of socs so I ran over to help the kid out. Right before I got there I saw the kid fall and hit his head hard on the pavement. He got back up right after so I figure he's fine. I dispatched a few of them before I noticed that many of them were retreating back to their cars. Many of the other guys had noticed to and started cheering and whooping at their retreating forms.

"That's right! Run you good for nothing socs!" Two – Bit and I yelled after them.

While everyone was celebrating the win I caught Darry's eye and nodded towards Pony. Taking the hint Darry nodded back before turning back to everyone else. I grabbed Ponyboy and started walking towards the hospital. I was almost 11pm and I was hopeful that Lexis had woken up. Plus I wanted to see Johnnycakes.

* * *

><p>When we got there we went straight into Lexis' room. To our dismay Lexis was still asleep and the passing doctor I caught in the hallway said she had yet to awaken. Ponyboy and I agreed to stay with Lexis for a few moments before moving on to Johnny. I just sat there silently praying to whatever god or other force may be out there to please let Lexis live. I repeated the message over and over in my head. Sure she's not the best girl to ever live on earth, by far, but she had so much going for her and doesn't deserve to die now.<em> Take me instead <em>I prayed. _That way she could be happy with her family. I don't have anything left but she does, please don't take her, please don't. _

While I was praying I could here Pony silently talking to Lexis on the other side of her bed.

"Please Lexis, please wake up. Don't leave me. I haven't seen you properly in two or more years and just when you come back I'm gone and you're in the hospital when I get back maybe lying on your death – no, no you're not. You're going to live, no questions. All you have to do is wake up real soon and then we can go back to being a family. You can stay here in Tulsa you know, I know Darry says otherwise but everyone's missed you so much. You can't leave after you wake up Lexis, you just can't. But first I guess I'm gonna have to tell you this after you wake up -" Mid way through Ponyboy's rant to Lexis' sleeping form an alarm went off in the room. Seconds later many doctors and nurses came rushing into the room.

A nurse tried to escort Pony and I out of the room but not before we both heard the those dreaded words;

"Sir, we're losing her. The pulse is fading. Nothing is working!"

I pulled Ponyboy out of the room before he could here anymore. Not like it really matters though. The damage has been done. Trying to keep a straight face I pulled Ponyboy along to Johnnycakes' room. Maybe he can cheer Pony up for me. 'Cause I certainly am not able to do it.

When we got in there Johnny was awake and looked well so Pony began talking to him about the rumble. I stayed silent until Pony got near the end.

"... And we won Johnny! We actually beat all those socs!" Kid sounded so happy. But Johnny didn't when he replied.

"No use fighting, we should just stop. People end up getting hurt more than it does good for us." Johnnycakes makes sense but why is he saying stuff like that?

"Well, I guess Johnny, but still. The socs that got to Lexis were there and we managed to beat them. And hard to."

"Still no point." We were all silent for a minute before Johnnycakes spoke again. His voice was raspy. "Stay gold Ponyboy." And just like that Johnnycakes closed his eyes and passed away.

"Johnny? Johnny! Answer me please!" Pony Cried. The heart monitor so much like the one that taunted me in Lexis' room went flat. Doctors began to run into the room and surrounded Johnny.

"Dammit Johnny!" I cried punching my fist into the wall. I couldn't take the pressure around me anymore and ran from the hospital trying to get as far away from it as I could. I ran and ran until I came across a convenience store. Needing a smoke I went into the store but instead of just stealing like I normally do I held the store up. I had a heater in my pocket and even though it's not loaded it makes for a good bluff.

Realizing what I just did, I ran hoping to get away from the store and the cops that were sure to come for me. I ran to the nearest pay phone and called the Curtis' house to help me out. Darry answered and said to meet them in the lot. I ran for it when I heard the cops coming up the street.

As I was running I started thinking about Lexis. Maybe I shouldn't have called Darry. I can be happy with Lexis if I play this right...

When I got to the lot I could see the gang coming from one direction and the fuzz coming from the other. Knowing what I wanted to do I waited for the fuzz to get out of their cars before raising my heater towards the cops. Knowing they believed it was loaded they shot towards me with theirs. I heard the gang yelling at me and the cops but I was too far gone. My last thought was waiting to see Johnnycakes and Lexis. _Here I come Lexis._

* * *

><p>Darry's POV<p>

As soon as I told the guys about Dally's phone call we took off running for the lot. On the way Pony told us that Dally has a heater on him but it's not loaded. At that we ran faster towards the lot. If Dal was stupid enough he would remember that he has it and use it against the fuzz. That's the last thing we need right now, Dal dieing right after -. That's it! He's pissed that Lexis, well that, so he broke and has already used the heater against someone. I alerted the gang that Dal may not be stable and may have finally broke.

When we got to the lot I saw Dally standing there facing towards the cops. His hand was reaching towards the waist of his pants and I could see the slight bulge of where he was hiding the gun. The gang saw it too as the cops were getting out of their cars with their heaters already out. This means that Dally had already pulled his heater out before he had gotten to the lot. I could see Dal look quickly towards us then turned his body in the direction of the fuzz and lifted the heater out of his belt. The entire gang shouted at Dally to put it away and at the cops that it wasn't loaded.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever before the ambulance got there. The fuzz had stopped shooting after they realized we were right and Dally didn't have a loaded gun. Now he lay on the ground as we waited for the ambulance the fuzz had called for him. Hopefully he will live. We can't afford another death right now...<p>

Finally I saw the ambulance coming around the corner and I pleaded it wasn't too late. Seeing the boys thinking the same thing we all agreed silently to split off and meet up again later at the hospital. That way we can lay Lexis and Johnnycakes to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! What will happen now? Do you think Lexis is really dead? Do you think Dally is? Or Johnny? My Poll is still open and will be until the next chapter is posted.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Thank you to my reviewer(s) and to all the people that added me as a Favourite!**

**Sorry it took so long to update but my grandmother passed away and I'm in the middle of reviewing for my exams next week. **

**I have checked all the votes and they match what I had planned for this story. So... on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>Unknown POV<em>

Chapter 5

When I came to I could feel a dull pain in my head and the echo of feet a little ways away from where I was. Where is that anyway? Thinking too much started to give me a headache. The more I came to the more I could here voices around me. They sounded relatively close and slightly panicked. I wondered why. Deciding I have had enough time in the dark I attempted to open my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy so it took me a while to open them. When I did I all I saw was white. The walls, floor, everything was white. Clearly I'm in a hospital. But why? I'll get back to that later... The next thing I noticed was that all the sounds that I heard around me have stopped. The more I open my eyes the more I notice about the room around me. I can see a bunch of people standing around my bed with stunned looks on their faces while staring at me. Weird people. I started to turn my head to face the other way when I let out a yelp of surprise. It seems putting any weight on my head hurts it more. Why?

"Sir, do you see! How is that possible?" I heard one of the nurses ask what I assume is the doctor.

"I do not know, But go and get the family on the line. Tell them that she is awake." Still confused I tried to use my voice to find it still slightly weak, but strong enough to convey my thoughts.

"Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? Where are my brothers?" I could see a flash of amusement in the doctor's eyes.

"You are in the Hospital, Miss Curtis. Your head hurts because you took a glass bottle over the head two and a bit days ago and it is still sensitive. As for your family, a nurse just went to go and call them so they should be here shortly." I breathed a sigh of relief. I think being alone in the hospital without the gang and my brothers would drive me stir crazy. As I was lost in my own thoughts I saw another nurse enter the room. Curious, I listened to the conversation.

"Sir, we need you in the emergency area. A man was shot and is being brought over as we speak by an ambulance. The police say he held an unloaded gun towards them and they shot at him before some others at the scene alerted the police that his gun wasn't loaded." As the nurse was finishing speaking the one that left to call the boys entered the room.

"Sir, there was no answer at the house, we have no other way to contact the family. Should I continue to try?"

"No, They are most likely on their way to check on Miss Curtis already then. When they get here alert them I shall be back as soon as I can to tell them what I need to. When they get here tell them they are welcome to stay the night with their sister. Understood?" He told the nurse already on the way to the emergency wing of the hospital. Or so I assume.

"Of course Sir."

* * *

><p>The nurse left soon after saying she had other patients to check on but would be back when Darry, Sodapop, and hopefully Ponyboy get here. I hope they come soon. Or are at least on their way. My worrying seemed to be for nothing though because after spending only a little bit of time alone all three of my brothers burst through the door. I was so happy to see Ponyboy alive and well but it took me a minute to figure out it was him. He looked different. A lot.<p>

"Ponyboy? Is that you? What happened to your hair!" I asked him. Before he had a chance to respond though Darry had me in a bone crushing hug. I could feel something wet on my shoulder and when I looked over I saw that Darry was crying. As Pony started to answer me he and Soda came and joined Darry and I in a family hug.

"Johnny cut and died my hair when we were in Windrixville." He replied as tears started leaking down his face.

"You were at the church near there weren't you?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Dally and I went there a lot when we first got our licenses to just hang out away from everyone else. Only we knew of it. So clearly he lied to me about knowing where you were." Even I could hear the venom in my voice. I could see Darry cringe as I was talking. I know he hates when I fight with any of the guys. Or anyone for that matter.

"Oh. Well I'm so glad you're okay Lexis!" Wait what?

"What? What do you mean that I'm okay? We should be worried about you Pony!" All three of them gave me a weird look when I said that.

"No Lexis. Don't you remember what happened that night?" Soda looked at me worriedly.

"Yes, of course. I was waking home and Paul tried to jump me with 6 other guys. I got most of the way through them, probably 5 knocked out when Paul got back up and then things went black. The last thing I remember was a new pair of feet replacing Paul's. Then I woke up here and the doctor said that I was knocked over the head with a bottle 2 days ago. Why are you so worried about me?" I asked. I was still thoroughly confused about this whole shit. Darry was about to respond when the nurse from earlier came in.

"Oh, Mr. Curtis good to see you. I see you found your sister fine. The doctor said to tell you that he was pulled away for a surgery in the emergency area but will be back to talk to you as soon as possible. Until then and all night you are welcome to stay in the room with Miss Curtis here." After a nod and thanks from Darry the nurse left us again. As soon as the door closed Darry started talking.

"Why are we so worried about you? Lexis, the doctor said that if you didn't wake up within two days of the incident that you may never wake up. It's past two days and Pony was here a few hours ago with Dally when your pulse faded. Ponyboy came back home and told us all that you and Johnny had..." Darry trailed off at that point. Wait, Johnny?

"What do you mean 'and Johnny'? What happened while I was unconscious?" Darry glanced at Soda and Pony quickly before turning to me and explaining what happened these last 2 days.

"... And so after Dally left Pony came back home and then... we came here." I stared him down for a minute.

"Interesting story Darry. What are you hiding though? Don't think I didn't notice the hesitation." I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"N-n-nothing Lexis. Why would I hide something from you?" He was looking anywhere but my eyes. Yep, totally hiding something.

"Oh, I don't know... the fact that you aren't looking me in the eyes and are stuttering over your words. We may have been apart for a while but I can read you like an open book Darry." From the corner of my eye I could see Soda and Pony with worried expressions on their faces. What happened?

"If I tell you, you have to promise me Lexis that you will keep calm and NOT get out of this bed. Promise?"

"Sure, sure. Just fucking tell me already!" I was growing more irritated by the minute. After a brief hesitation Darry told me what happened and why they weren't at home when the nurse called them.

"... So that's why we are here." When Darry finished he and my other two brothers were looking at me waiting for my reaction. I couldn't move though. My heart felt like it was being torn out all over again. Why is it that every time I come back to Tulsa something happens to me? The first time I fled – no, too soon still. The second my parents died and now? Just when I think my life may be piecing back together the idiot has to do this! What am I gonna do?

"Lexis... are you okay? … Talk to us, please?" Soda was looking at me worriedly. I guess I zoned out for a while. Trying to stay strong, since I never show emotion to anyone, I nodded once before replying.

"I-I-I-I I'm fine. Where is he though? Can I see him?" I silently congratulate myself since my voice sounds stronger than I feel.

"We don't know he was brought in moments before we got here. We were trailing the ambulance here. I assume that means he's probably in surgery." When Darry said this something clicked in my mind.

"The doctor said that the reason he wasn't gonna be here when you got here was 'cause he had to go into surgery for a guy that was shot by the police for holding an unloaded gun towards them. That must have been Dally!" Realization started to dawn on their faces and Darry gave me a knowing look. "That means I can probably ask the doctor when he returns how Dally is."

We talked for a while to get caught up with what has happened in each others lives since I left though I could tell that Darry was having a hard time talking to me. I don't think he's forgiven me yet for leaving him to raise Pony and Soda alone, or after _that_ incident. It seems like Ponyboy and Sodapop picked up on the tense atmosphere between the two of us because when the doctor finally came in I could see the relief evident on their faces. He was barely in the door to the room before I was asking him questions about Dally.

"The boy you were operating on, was his name Dallas Winston? If it is, is he okay? Where is he?" The surprise was evident in the doctors face when I blurted out the questions but he swiftly recovered.

"Yes, the young man I operated on was indeed Mr. Winston, but allow me to answer the rest of your questions Miss Curtis after we finish about you." A moment of indecision later I swiftly nodded and backed down so the doctor could speak.

"So, Miss Curtis was extremely lucky, as I am sure you have all guessed. You were flat-lined for 2 hours and we were just unhooking all the equipment when you gained consciousness and had a pulse again. It is truly a miracle that you are alive and well without any severe brain damage." The doctor paused for a minute and I took the time to glance at my brothers. I could see on all of their faces evident relief. "You are free to go home tomorrow however I do recommend that Miss Curtis stays under house arrest so to speak for the next few weeks and when her head is no longer sensitive to come back and see me to make sure everything is fine. If she feels anymore discomfort or pain that she does not feel now come back immediately to make sure that the injury is still fine and healing properly. Is this fine with you?" He turned to me as he finished and I nodded my consent with what he said. I may be stuck at home, but I can probably find some sort of entertainment. When the doctor did not continue as I thought he would I pressed.

"And what of Dally? Is he okay? Where is he? Can I see him?" From behind me I could see Darry, Soda, and Pony watching for the doctor's answer intently as well.

"Ah yes, your friend. It is protocol that I only reveal the status of a patient to family so you will have to wait -"

"We are the closest to family he has! I have been his best friend since he got to Tulsa years ago, so tell me, how. Is. He?"

"Very well. I shall tell you. The shots that entered his body missed any vital organs but he lost a lot of blood. Mr. Winston should be fine however there is a small chance the recovery could take a long while or he takes a turn for the worse. You may visit him in about an hour when he awakes from the anesthesia. Until then you must stay in here. After that you may stay in his room and visit until the visiting hours are over. I shall come by in the morning to check on you and run some tests, then a few hours after you will be free to leave. Mr. Curtis, Miss Curtis." The doctor nodded towards Darry and I before leaving the room.

We talked for a little longer before Pony said that the guys should be here and he wanted to go grab them and see Johnny, who a nurse said recovered swiftly from his little complication around the same time as mine. Soda agreed to go with him and the two made their way out. I sense they were trying to leave Darry and I alone to talk things through. This should be an interesting conversation...

For a few minutes we both just stared each other down. Finally he spoke.

"Why?" A simple statement but a hard answer. I hesitated for a moment before beginning.

"Because I'm not like you Darry. You are strong and level headed, able to handle whatever happens. I-I-I I couldn't deal with it like you. You don't have the guilt following you either! If it wasn't for me _he_ would still be here and so would mom and dad!" Tears were spilling down my face. All the pent up emotion that I've been holding in for the past few years has finally boiled over. Glancing at Darry I could see he was at a point of indecision and confusion.

"What are you talking about Lexis? Is that why you've been gone? Because you've blamed yourself? How could you?" Even though Darry meant well I could still hear the slight bite within his words. Taking a deep breath I responded.

"How can I not blame myself Darry! If I hadn't gone out then that _incident_ wouldn't happened and he wouldn't have gone out to get revenge on the guy who did it. Then he and mom and dad would still be here! Because of that _incident_ mom and dad went to visit him when they were killed! So excuse me for feeling the guilt and leaving to clear my head! It's not like I'm wanted here anymore anyway."

When I finished Darry was staring at me with hurt and shock written across his face. I could barely make out his face though through the tears streaming down my face. Man, I hate when my emotions get the best of me. Be strong Lexis, be strong. I could vaguely make out Darry's form coming towards me on the bed and a few seconds later his arm was wrapped around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. Gently rubbing my back with his hand he replied to my comment.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened Lexis. Sure, it started because of a problem that involved you, but none of them would want you blaming yourself for anything that happened. Branden-" I made a small noise of disapproval at his name. " -made that choice of his own free will. You didn't push him to go after Scott."

"But he wouldn't have felt compelled to go after Scott -" I interrupted.

"He would have done it for anyone who is close to him Lexis. You're his sister, of course he would want to protect you Lexis. Anyone in the gang would do anything to protect you. Granted, you don't really need it. That time was a fluke. It's only because there was ten of them that you were over powered. It hasn't and won't happen on a regular basis Lexis. And Branden wouldn't want you to dwell on this. He would probably kick you in the ass and give you a shit – full if he found out you were blaming yourself for him going to jail. Don't blame yourself for either thing Lexis." Darry kept me pulled close to him as the tears started to dissipate. As we sat there he was saying reassuring words to me. Finally I had my emotions in check again and we separated a little. Darry took this as a sign to continue.

"Why would you think you aren't wanted here Lexis?" His tone, which only minutes ago was sharper, has softened to a gentle tone, as if he was treading on glass. I guess in a way he was though.

"Because you all seem to be getting along better without me. Every time I am actually here in Tulsa something more happens to the problem already at hand that makes it worse than it already was. And the welcoming I got back wasn't the most pleasant one either."

"That was bad timing, and everyone was a little shocked to see you. I didn't tell anyone else that I had called you so no one knew. If they had known and Johnny and Pony weren't missing it would've been a lot different. And you can't seriously think that we get along better without you. You're ... you're like the glue that holds us together. Without you a lot of the gang doesn't get along properly. With you here we feel more like a family then when you are gone. You help to bridge us together." I pulled a little bit farther away from Darry so I could sit facing him.

"You really think that Darry?" Staring at him straight in the eye.

"Of course I feel that way Lexis. I may not have been pleased with you for leaving here but I missed you too much to really care. You're my sister Lexis and I want you here. All of us do. Will you please stay this time?" I hesitated. Maybe staying wouldn't be a bad thing...

"Yes, for now. I can't promise forever -"

"Then tell us when you leave and when you'll be back?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"No more leaving in the night without telling anyone?"

"No more. Promise." Darry smiled for the first time since I've gotten back to Tulsa and moved to give me a hug. We sat there just talking about random things with each other for a while just enjoying the company when the rest of the gang barged through the door. All of them, well at least Two - Bit and Steve, ran straight to me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Lexis!"

"You're Okay!"

"Let her go! You're gonna hurt her you guys." Of course Darry would be worried about me when they are just hugging me.

"Lay off Darry. They're just saying hi to me."

"Yes we are, chill out Darry." Ah, Two – Bit, what would I do without him? Laughing I agreed with him. Darry just shook his head and backed off. Th two of them, meaning Two and Steve, caught me up on what was new in their lives and I told them a little bit more about when I was gone and what the doctor had said to us. They were ecstatic that I would be able to come home tomorrow and that Johnny was recovering swiftly. All of us were speculating that he may even be able to walk again, but that was our hopefulness talking there.

* * *

><p>For the next half an hour we sat and talked about every subject under the sun. While we were laughing at something Two – Bit said I happened to glance at the clock.<p>

"Shit, Uh... I'm feeling pretty tired so can I talk to you guys tomorrow?" I could see my brothers give me a knowing glance before nodding and pulling a confused Two – Bit and Steve out of the room with them. Waiting a few minutes to make sure they were gone I got out of the bed, got dressed in some clothes that Darry left for me and walked across the hall to Dally's room. When I opened the door I saw that he was still asleep. Deciding to wait I closed the door behind me and leaned against the wall next to it. When he wakes up, am I going to give him an earful!

* * *

><p>Dally's POV<p>

The first thing I noticed was how white everything was. Maybe I had gotten my wish. Maybe the guys didn't get there on time. The next thing I noticed was a slight pain on my chest and legs, presumably from the bullets. But if I died, then why does it hurt? Finally I noticed something that looked out of place in this place of white, or should I say someone. When my vision cleared I could almost make out the person standing there. As if they had been waiting the person moved towards where I lay and spoke.

"You, are a fucking idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So there is chapter 5! as you asked, Dally and Lexis, alive and well... Hopefully at least! ;) Aren't I mean! In the mean time... REVIEW PLEAZ!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Okey – Dokey! Here is chapter 6. Wow, I'm already like more than half way through! Thank you once again to my reviewers! And to the people who added my story as an alert or favourite! Now what you have been waiting for: The confrontation between Dally and Lexis! What will happen? :o Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><em>Lexis' POV<em>

Chapter 6

I stayed leaning against the wall for a time before I noticed Dally rousing. I left him alone for another minute or two so he could get his barrings back together before heading in the direction of his hospital bed. Right before I got to his bed I spoke.

"You, are a fucking idiot." He paused for a moment before responding to my question, as I assume that's what he took it as.

"Lexis? You're here? Does that mean we are in heaven? Or hell. Maybe with the two of us -"

"Dally shut up. The more you are talking the more the term fucking idiot fits you." The look of shock on Dally's face of when I interrupted him was hilarious and I would have laughed if I wasn't pissed ass at him. Something tells me that the anesthesia hasn't completely worn off. He would never act like this normally.

"Then I'm confused." Gee, that wasn't obvious at all. Why is it that lately every time I come near Dally I get more agitated?

"We're both alive Dal. You survived your stupid attempt to die and I survived a near – death experience. Now we are both in the hospital until they release us. Although, neither of us would be here if you hadn't been an idiot. So I repeat my first statement; you, are a fucking idiot!"

"I'm still confused Lexis. I watched you die! When Ponyboy and I left you, you had no pulse and weren't breathing. The nurses said they had lost you." More gentle I continued. Mad or not, Dal was still my best friend and would take the next news hard.

"I was dead. Legally for 'bout two hours. They, they were just unhooking the machines when I suddenly awoke again. They can't seem to figure out how it happened but they are doing a bunch of tests tomorrow morning to see." He was silent for a minute. That kinda thing would be hard to take in.

"That's like a miracle."

"And you wouldn't have been able to celebrate it with all of us if your little plan had worked." I allowed the venom to creep back into my voice. It seems that Dally had the same idea.

"Who says I tried to kill myself? And why do you think that it would have been 'bout you, huh?"

"Well that was obvious because of how things went down Dal! I know everything that's happened since I was knocked out so don't try to deny it. And I know it was in part because of me you did it because right after you assumed that Johnny and I had died, which neither of us did by the way, you took off and left my baby brother to walk home alone less than a week after he was last jumped!"

"You think you actually know me?"

"What kind of question is that! Of course I know you Dally, you are my best friend!"

"What do you know? You haven't been here for the last two years. You don't know shit 'bout me no more. Two years can change people Lexis. Clearly it changed you. Maybe we would know the other, if you hadn't run." I could feel the tears threatening to fall but I held them in. I can not show Dal a weakness. I don't need him looking down on me right now.

"Just because I haven't been here doesn't mean I can't read you like an open book Dal. But you know, maybe you're right, maybe I don't know you. Because the Dal I know wouldn't have cared 'bout what I do at a party. Or act cold to me when I come back. The Dal I know wouldn't have hidden two younger boys from everyone else when they would have been fine! He wouldn't have tried to kill himself just because something may have happened to someone else! So yeah, maybe I don't know you, but I much preferred the old Dal. At least him I can count on. But you, you're not the Dal I know, I can't trust you." By this point I was sitting sideways on his bed near his waist looking away from him at the wall.

Taking a quick glance at Dally I could see the anger and … hurt? That was written across his face. The anger was definitely understandable but the hurt? I sat there contemplating it until he spoke. It sounded as if he was fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"Well, I didn't run from my family and friends when they needed me! You left all of us alone when we could have used you there with us! How do you think Pony felt, huh? He looked up to you and suddenly one thing goes wrong and you flee. That's gotta make the kid feel great. The person he looks up to leaves him when he needed her. I may have faults but you're not completely without blame Lexis. Far from it actually."

"At least I was planning on coming back to Tulsa! You were going to kill yourself and leave us all alone. I was gonna come back."

"When? When someone calls and says that everything was a dream and that your life is all happy and fine again? After everyone has grown up and moved? After we forgot 'bout you? Which is your preference on that list Lexis? Cause you sure weren't gonna fucking come back on your own. Maybe we should have a crisis every year here so we can see you."

"I just need time! Every time I come close to getting better some shit happens that drags me back early and causes more grief in my life! And you aren't exactly helping me! I maybe would have come back on my own soon anyway if you hadn't hid my brother in an old church!"

"You would have had to come back anyway - if I hadn't hid them they would be on trial for murder right now. Right now no one is because of who? That's right, me."

"Yes, you did so well hiding them. That's why Johnny can never walk again!" I was met with silence after that comment. Glancing over I could see Dal contemplating what I just said.

"Kid can never walk again? That could almost be worse than being a dead man." Finally he seems to get it!

"Well what did you think? That he could just easily walk away from a burning beam landing on his back? You have got to be kidding if you seriously thought that!"

"Maybe I was trying to be optimistic."

"Since when have you tried to be optimistic? That doesn't sound like you..."

"Trying something new okay! Just like you did. Although mine seems to be better for our gang. Less grief that way if you know what I mean." The nerve of him! I stood beside the he'd so I could be looking down on him.

"How dare you! The rest of the gang has forgiven me and we've moved on. Why can't you let go of the past? Move on Dal! I'm here to stay for now."

"See! It's the for now that gets me! You can't guarantee that you are gonna stick around. Why should I move on and forgive you if you're just gonna turn around and leave again!"

"Not right away! And I already promised Darry that I will make sure to tell you guys if I leave again and will visit lots! It's not like I'm gonna abandon y'all again! Besides, I thought you didn't care 'bout me anymore. You seemed to make that plenty clear when I came back!"

"I didn't not care, I just didn't trust you. I still don't."

"Why not?"

"Because you may go running off again only god knows where and leave me here wondering if I mean anything to you!"

"I just told you that I'm staying here. For at least a few years until Ponyboy gets into college. Then i will continue with my career but will come home every few weeks to see everyone. I'm not gonna leave for more than a month at a time and y'all will know where I am."

"Maybe that's not good enough for me Lexis. Is that really how you want to live your life? Constantly moving around and never staying in the same place for more than a few days? Sounds like a shit life to me."

"Well it's not your life Dally so I can do what I want. Besides, why would you care. If you don't trust me then you won't have to see me that often. Sounds pretty good to me!" I knew I was being a little harsh, but hey. That's just how it has to be with Dally.

"Ugh! Why must you always twist words that people say to you! If you do that just to spite me, or so you think, you're going to hurt your brothers again. They just got you back."

"You dolt! I just said I'm not leaving for years. Did you just delete that from your brain?"

"I know that Lexis! But if you ever leave again they would miss you. Why don't you just stay here in Tulsa? Surely you could find somewhere to play and or record your music close by."

"Why are you pushing so hard for me to be close to here?"

"Because, unlike you, I'm thinking 'bout your brothers here."

"You never think 'bout anyone but yourself. So why would you care 'bout my brothers?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"After you left the first time the entire gang started to look out for them. Especially for Pony. You two were so close before you left that he started to get jumped and picked on more often. Since then I've started doing your job! The entire gang has except for the one person who should be doing it, you!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me 'bout that!"

"because you are the princess of the castle, and oh! Princess wouldn't like hearing what has been going on here and she needs time to get over something she should have years ago, so let's save her feelings and not tell her!"

"Why are you being such an ass today! I never did anything to you and yet you are being an ass to me!"

"That's bull shit! You've done lots to me over the years!"

"Really? Because lately it seems like you are the one that has been doing lots to me." Dal let out a harsh laugh.

"Oh, like what?"

"The better question would be what haven't you done. First, you hid Pony and Johnny in an old abandoned church to hide while the rest of us went crazy with worry. Then you tried to get yourself killed. Oh and let's not forget the biggest one, the reason I'm in the hospital, that you decided to be a jerk and cut in on my fun, which you've never done before. What gives anyway? Why would you do that?"

"How can you blame me for you ending up in the hospital? I didn't force you to leave Buck's. You left of your own free will. "

"Be as that may, it still doesn't explain why you cut in on my fun that night. Care to explain?"

"Not really. Besides if you actually are smart you would be able to figure it out."

"Fine, I'll guess at it. Hmm... Maybe you were frustrated with me for leaving so you wanted to take away my fun. Is that it? Of course it is. You always loved to spite my chances of getting in bed if I annoyed you somehow." He let out a low throaty growl towards me. Even though I'm pissed at him I kinda found it sexy. Bad timing huh?

"I've never done anything just to spite you Lexis."

"Well what other reason would you have to do that to me? Unless it wasn't spite but outa anger." Dal rolled his eyes at me.

"That's pretty much the same fucking thing."

"Well then out of what? Why did you do it?"

"Ya don't need to know shit 'bout it Lexis. It's in the past, move on."

"Oh, so now you want to move on. Well tough luck buddy, cause I ain't gonna leave here or stop bugging you until I get an answer. "

"Why?"

"Because you've been hiding things since I came back and I'm determined to figure them out. So I repeat; why did you do it?"

"Lexis just drop the subject."

"No. Why did you -"

"Shut up! You're going to give me a headache!"

"Then tell me! Why would you try and ruin my fun? You've never done it to that extent before. If it's not to spite me then why?"

"Nothing Lexis! Maybe I did it just because! There doesn't have to be a reason."

"Of course there does! So, tell me!" I was met with silence.

Since Dal wasn't gonna co-operate with me I decided to use an old technique that used to work on him. Annoyance – to the extreme. He he.

"Fine, then I will continue to speculate. Maybe you did it because you wanted to spite me. Oh, no you said not that. So maybe anger? Nope, that was shot down too. What could it be? Annoyance? No, too predictable. Although that means you could have done it for that because I wouldn't expect it. Okay, so we have annoyance. What else? Hmm... Maybe you did it because -"

"I didn't do it for any fucking stupid shit ass answer you're thinking of Lexis! Just shut the hell up!" Almost got him. Just a little more pushing and he will tell me. I wonder why he is so adamant not to tell me. Usually it doesn't take this long.

"Okay, so not annoying either. You're helping me narrow it down here. Thanks Dal. So let's review what it wasn't for. It wasn't out of spite. Although I still have my suspicions on that one. It wasn't out of anger, which makes sense. I mean, what would I have done? That one just didn't make sense. And now we also know it wasn't to annoy me, which I have my doubts 'bout to. So the next possible answer is -" Dal finally got impatient enough and blew his top.

"Because I'm fucking in love with you Lexis!"

* * *

><p>Dally's POV<p>

"Because I'm fucking in love with you Lexis!" Oh shit. I didn't dare look at Lexis but figured that since I've already dug my grave nothing else will hurt it. So I decided to explain myself. I sat up in the hospital bed so I could be more comfortable while speaking then began again.

"I-I got jealous when I saw you with another guy and I couldn't take it. I don't know what came over me that night. I learned to deal with it years ago but I guess that night something snapped in me. I dig if you wanna break off our friendship Lexis but I just -" My little rant was cut off by something warm and soft pressing against my lips.

* * *

><p>Lexis' POV<p>

I can not believe that Dal actually loves me back! I feel on top of the world. However, when Dally started talking again he couldn't seem to stop. It was really sweet what he was saying – which is unlike him – but was slightly annoying since he didn't shut up.

I slowly crept towards the hospital bed until I was standing over top of him. In what felt like was probably the middle of his rant I kissed him to shut him up. The effect was almost immediate. At first he froze but then kissed me back roughly, just like I remember.

The kiss got heated relatively fast and I was quickly tugged up by Dal to straddle his waist. Wrapping my hands around his shoulders to the back of his neck I pulled him closer to me. He did the same by grabbing my waist and pulling my chest flush to his. Minding each others injuries he lay me back on the bed so he was hovering above me. One of his hands slid up to the back of my neck to keep my head from hitting the sheets while the other roamed my body. I moaned into the kiss when Dally's hand found my breast and started massaging it. I could feel Dally smirking as I moaned. Clearly he thought this was funny.

Dal detached his mouth from mine and started to trail down my neck alternating between kissing and biting at the skin. He traveled lower until he reached my chest where his mouth replaced his hand there. I tried to stifle my moans but Dally's ministrations were too much to keep them in. He smirked again against my skin. Clearly he thought this was funny. his hand continued to travel lower until it reached the waist band of my skirt.

I could feel that familiar twist in my core as we kept going but knew that now wouldn't be the smartest time to please our desires. Pushing lightly on Dally's chest I tried to sit up but he was having no part of that. I continued to push against his chest but every time I did he tightened his grip on me pulling me closer. A few more attempts later I gave in, and him do as he pleased.

Not long after I gave in and soon after my shirt had vanished I heard hushed laughing and shushing noises coming from where the door was, I think. Dal must have heard it too because seconds later he froze over me and slowly pulled himself upright. Dal glanced over at the door and rolled his eyes turning to face me. He pulled me up to sitting on him.

"Of course. It had to be them." Giggling I turned towards the door to see who he was talking 'bout. Of course, Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy are standing there. I moved off of Dally to sit beside him before addressing my brothers.

"Oh, hey guys, I thought you three went home?" By this point Darry was attempting to hold in a laugh as Sodapop was giggling and Pony was turning completely red in the face. I giggled slightly at Ponyboy's red face as Darry started to reply.

"I think we know you too well to know to leave you two alone ever. We sent Two-Bit and Steve home then had a nurse continually check on you. If you two went silent she was to alert us. Clearly there was nothing to fear." He smirked at us when he finished. Soda by this point had managed to control his giggles and was reduced to smirking at us.

"It took you two long enough! Seriously! I think everyone lost the bet you took so long." Wait what?

"Bet? What the hell you talking 'bout dude?" Dally was of the same opinion it seems. Darry smacked Soda upside the head.

"They didn't know that little buddy. And they weren't supposed to know! Oh, and no, I won that."

"Well now that we do will you please explain what you're talking 'bout?" I glared at Darry. He looked to Soda who sighed and explained.

"For years all the guys have had a bet going to see how long it would take you to get together. But almost all of us guessed years ago. You two took _forever_ to get together! Like seriously!" I laughed at my brothers comment and could see Dal smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Ya know kid, I don't think you could turn any redder." Glancing over to see what Dal was talking 'bout I saw Ponyboy completely red all over his face. All of us laughed at his expense. Ponyboy stared at me with an annoyed expression on his face. I cocked my head to the side.

"Maybe if my sister put a shirt on I could be a normal colour." He answered to my questioning stare. Looking down I realized he was right, I was indeed missing my shirt. The boys all laughed at me this time as I hunted around the room for it. Not finding it I turned back to Dally who was fighting to hide a smirk. Rolling my eyes I just stuck out my hand towards him. He shook his head and sat on the shirt. Oh, now it's on! I ran at him and managed to get enough leverage to push him off balance long enough for me to grab my shirt and get out of the way from any possible retaliation.

Sliding my shirt over my head I turned to look at my brothers to find the doctor standing next to a laughing Darry and Sodapop. Ponyboy was still red, but it was starting to fade. Once he noticed he had mine and Dally's attention the doctor spoke.

"As we agreed Miss Curtis, visiting hours are over so you must return to your own room. Your brothers are welcome to stay the night with you and tomorrow after I run some tests to make sure you and Mr. Winston are fine you may both go home." I nodded to the doctor before turning and giving Dally one last kiss then leaving with Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry to my room.

When I got back a nurse was waiting to hook up the machines again. My brothers waited outside while I changed into the hospital gown and settled back into the bed. Once I was hooked up to the machines again the nurse left after allowing my brothers in. We talked for a little while before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 6! Hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter after I get back from Quebec on a school trip. That will be around February 18th. Until then... Review Please! Sorry for the long delay - but I promise I will post more than one that weekend to make up for it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay! So here is chapter 7. In this one Dally and Lexis will come home and a bunch of other things will happen! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, added this story as a favourite, or subscribed to the alerts for this story! It means a lot! So, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

* * *

><p><em>Lexis' POV<em>

**Chapter 7**

A little later in the night I awoke to a slight shift in the mattress under me. Confused I assumed one of my brothers had climbed into bed with me. Only when I felt the arm around my waist pulling me closer into another body did I realize it wasn't any of my brothers who had climbed in with me. When I opened my eyes the sight before me proved that. All three of them were passed out on the small couch and guest chair on the opposite side of my bed to the door. I smirked before rolling over to come face to face with Dallas. He was looking down at me smirking.

"Took you long enough to clue in. Maybe that head injury did do something to you," He whispered leaning down to kiss me. I let the kiss linger longer than it should have with all three of my protective brothers in the room, but hey, I can't help it.

"Give me some credit! I'm tired and you know I don't do well when I'm tired and sore." We were speaking in a hushed whisper so my brothers and the nurses didn't here us. I doubt that they know he is here.

He chuckled softly at me before leaning down for another kiss. Deciding to tease him, at the last second I turned my head so he only caught near my ear. He growled at me slightly before grabbing my chin and forcing my lips to his. I laughed a little into it before turning my full attention to his lips and body.

We didn't go very far – having brothers in the room can do that – but it was still nice to have him with me. When we both came back to full reality I rolled back away from him on my side and I hoped he got the hint. He did. Seconds later his body was being pressed up against mine spooning me. I smiled lightly and started to drift off to sleep. For the two of us, words were never really needed. He knows what I want and how I feel and I know what he wants and how he feels. Before I fell completely asleep I could faintly hear Dally whispering in me ear.

"I love you Lexis. I'm so glad I don't have to hide it anymore." In response I leaned closer into his body, too tired for words, and his arms tightened around my waist.

* * *

><p>I next woke up to the sound of an argument. Who is stupid enough to argue in a hosp – oh yeah, Dally and I did, never mind then. As my body started taking in it surroundings I could make out that the argument was coming from behind me. It sounded as if the people arguing were using hushed voices. I wonder why... Deciding I had enough of being in the dark I slowly started to open my eyes.<p>

When my eyes had adjusted to the blinding whiteness in the hospital room I noticed that my brothers were all still in the same positions they were in last night but awake. Wait, how did I know that? Hmm... Oh yeah! Now I remember. Dally sneaked in last night when Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy were asleep. I giggled slightly while thinking 'bout last night. At that moment Darry heard me and turned to see me awake.

"Bout time you woke up Lexis! I'm surprised you slept as long as you did with your boyfriend and a nurse having a yelling match next to you." That stupid smirk was back on his face just like last night. What is it with the guys in my life always smirking? Anyway it seems that Darry's comment got the attention of the people arguing. I rolled over to see who it was and saw that Darry was right.

Standing before me was Dally and a nurse from the hospital now staring at me. Smirking, Dal leaned down to give me a kiss. Gladly accepting I pulled him closer to me before letting go remembering we weren't alone. I could not wait to get out of this stupid hospital. Then I can have the privacy of my room back!

The nursed huffed at the two of us before turning on her heal and stomping out of the room. I took that as a hint that Dal should go back to his room but it seems he didn't …

"Dal, why don't you head back to your room? The faster the checkups this morning go the faster we are out of here." He sighed before answering me.

"You know, I hate it when you are right sometimes." I rolled my eyes before giving him a kiss. Satisfied, Dal stalked back to his room. I laughed slightly shaking my head before turning over to talk to my brothers.

"Good morning!" I told all of them. I think I forgot to say that earlier. Whoops. Darry was smirking at me while Soda was laughing quietly and Pony was red. Man, that kids gotta lose his innocence.

"Took you long enough to wake up this morning! I thought for sure that the argument was going to wake you up earlier! Ol' Dal was fighting with the nurse for over an hour! He was refusing to go back to his room and she kept trying. Comedic really." Soda was still laughing when he was talking so it came out a little choppy.

"Speaking of Dally... Why was he in here this morning?" Darry had an eyebrow raised looking at me. I simply shrugged at him. He's smart, obviously, so he can figure it out. This seemed to make Ponyboy go redder. Hah, who knew he would get it first! I giggled silently at that fact before a knock sounded at the door. It was soon opened by the doctor who peered in slightly before coming completely in.

"Ah, Miss Curtis, glad to see you are awake. How do you feel this morning?" He addressed me.

"Same as last night, my head is still sore to the touch but other than that I feel fine." The doctor nodded a little before turning to my brothers.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to wait in the main area as I need to run some tests on Miss Curtis here. After they are done you are free to take her home, same for Mr. Winston." My brothers nodded and started to head out. Ponyboy and Darry came over and gave me hugs saying they were off and would see me tonight. I guess Soda was taking me home. He just simply waved and said he would see me soon.

* * *

><p>After all the tests were finished, the doctor said that there was no head trauma and I should be fine as long as I stay in the house for the next while until it is no longer sensitive. Then I have to come back again to get a check up before having another week or two of down time. Joy.<p>

The doctor left to allow me to change as well as to talk to Sodapop 'bout medication I have to take and a bunch of other shit that I don't wanna know. I quickly changed into a skirt and and a tight fitting shirt that Darry had dropped off this morning on his way to work while I was getting tested. Not my most favourite outfit but it will have to work until I get home, not like I'm gonna be anywhere else for the next month. Oh well, at least I will have Dal with me. Like I'm gonna let him leave me to be alone in a house. Hah, he just didn't know that yet... I put on my high heels before making my way out of the room. When I got down to the waiting room I saw Soda sitting by himself off to the side a little. He looked up as I got closer, obviously heard the heels, and smiled brightly at me.

"Hey! That was fast, the doctor said you may be a little while still."

"Soda, I'm trying to get out of here. Why would I prolong it by staying in the room? The way I see it, the faster I get out the faster Dal will get out." It was a fact in my head and I guess that's how it came across too since Soda started laughing.

"I really have missed you Lexis. Darry said you're gonna stick around for a while and I'm really glad. Maybe we can be a family again. Nothing feels the same without you here." Soda started to get a little teary and was kinda choking over his words.

"I missed you too Soda! And I am sticking 'round for a while. I don't think I'm really ever truly leaving again. Maybe for a few weeks but I'm always gonna come back home." I gave him a hug to comfort him. I could always manage to do that with him and Ponyboy. A girls touch I guess. As I was pulling away I heard a voice speak behind me making me jump slightly.

"You better not leave Lexis. Or I will hunt you down and drag that skinny and hot ass all the way back here." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body against his. I giggled a little before turning around in his arms to give Dal a kiss. When we pulled apart again Soda spoke.

"Dally, what have you done to my sister?" In with his mock gasp, I could trace a little bit of amusement in his tone. Curious, Dally took the bait and asked what he meant.

"She's, She's giggling!" Soda started cracking up and could barely walk to where he had parked the car. I smacked him over the head which made him laugh harder.

"Just cause I giggled doesn't mean that I'm goin' soft Sodapop Curtis!"

"Okay, okay! Whatever you say..." He smirked at Dal and I before hopping into the drivers seat of the truck. I hopped in the back, and so did Dally. Sodapop and I joked around the whole way home while Dally stayed beside me not saying anything but smirking at our jokes once and a while. His arm never left my waist the whole way home. I'll have to ask him 'bout that later. Man, do we have a lot to talk about!

* * *

><p>When we got to the house Soda brought a few things for the two of us out to the living room and made sure we were okay. He grabbed a quick lunch (were we really that long at the hospital?) before walking out the door to head to work with a coy smile and a reminder to "Be safe." Gotta love my brothers huh.<p>

I got up to turn on the television then sat back down on the couch. Dal and I still have a lot to talk about and we both know it. Neither of us seemed to know how to start the conversation though. Finally I bit the bullet and started to talk.

"Are really that mad at me for leaving?" Dally sighed.

"Na, I ain't that mad at you Lexis. Just a little frustrated at how fast you vanished both times. You didn't really give any of us a chance to talk to you and convince you to stay. The day after your 18th birthday you vanished with only a note left to everyone. Do you realize how much pain everyone was already in!" Dally paused for a minute to take a breath. "Your family and the whole gang was in the same pain you were in but you didn't see them leaving! Then again after your parents' funeral!

"Sure, I was mad - that's kinda a given - but I ain't no more. You're here, you ain't leaving, and now you're mine. I'm moving on from it Lexis and I'm pretty sure if I am then the rest if Tulsa will too."

"Hell, I don't care bout the rest of Tulsa, just bout you and the guys." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He grabbed my waist with his hands and pulled my body closer to him. I gladly snuggled closer into his chest happy to be in my own home again and to be alone with Dal. Things are starting to look up for all of us.

* * *

><p>We stayed like that for who knows how long just watching the television before Dally spoke again. He cleared his throat so I knew he wanted to talk, he always does that, and when I looked up I saw that annoying smirk plastered on his face again. I gave him a mix between a glare and a questioning look. Good thing he knows me because to anyone else it would have looked extremely strange.<p>

"Why the hell is that annoying smirk plastered on your face again?" He chuckled at my comment before answering.

"I just thought of a very good point is all." He stopped talking. I gave him a glare to show I didn't appreciate the pause. He continued to stay silent though since he saw my annoyance. Finally I cracked.

"What? What is the point that you thought of?" He laughed. How does he always manage to make me crack?

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. I was just wondering when you actually started to like me." Crap. I really don't wanna tell him when I started to - Oh, wait. He he.

"You should know that Dally. After all I started to like you when we became friends. You must have too otherwise we wouldn't have become friends." He rolled his eyes at my stubbornness.

"Fine smart ass, I'll put it this way; when did you start to fall in love with me?" Well shit. That plan backfired. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you but only if you tell me when you started to fall in love with me." He nodded his ascent to the deal. I took a deep breath and then started talking. "Well, remember when you helped me out with that thing when we were 14?" I could tell that I was blushing just a little. Even after all these years it's a hard topic for me to talk about.

"Yeah, I remember. You wanted me to take it so that way it was someone you trust and also to get everyone off your back 'bout having you're v-card." He laughed at the memory.

"Well those weren't the only reasons. I kinda started crushing on you soon before that. "

"So the other reason you wanted me to do it was that -" I cut him off. I wanted to be the one that says it.

"I had a major crush on you and I wanted you to be my first, yes." We both stayed silent for a moment before I felt Dally's arms tighten around me and pull my body closer to his. His face was next to mine and he moved his face until his mouth was next to my ear. He spoke quietly and softly into my ear.

"And if I always wanted you to be my first? What would say? I've been in love with you for years Lexis, ever since we were 12. So yes, you may have been in love with me for a while but I have been longer." I sat there shocked for a moment. I couldn't believe that he has loved me for so long.

"Really?"

"Really." He spoke quickly before capturing my lips with his.

* * *

><p>Dal and I spent the next couple hours catching up on and talking 'bout everything under the sun. Eventually talking became boring though and we found other ways to uh, entertain ourselves. I shall leave that to your imagination but I will say that Dally hasn't lost his touch.<p>

I decided later in the afternoon to be nice and make dinner for everyone since I was home and everyone else was working or at school all day. Luckily for my job I only have to work a little bit to make a lot of money. Being a singer has it's benefits. Looking through the kitchen I finally decided to make spaghetti and meatballs for everyone. The boys need more variety in the house, there's next to nothing to choose from.

After putting the sauce and meatballs in the oven to cook I went back into the living room. Dally was still sitting on the couch watching television.

"Would it kill you to help me make dinner?" I asked rolling my eyes at his laziness.

"Yes it would. Besides, you shouldn't be doing anything anyway. Wasn't the doctors instructions to not do anything too strenuous for a few weeks and to stay in bed?" He retorted.

"I don't call putting sauce and meatballs into an oven strenuous work Dal. And if I don't do it then who will? You can't exactly do much more than me."

"Wait for one of your brothers to get home. They can do the rest. You come and sit though, I don't want to get in shit if you do something more to your head." I rolled my eyes at Dal before complying and sitting down next to him on the couch. You never seem to realize until you are stuck watching television how little is really on it. I think I drove Dal crazy because I couldn't seem to find anything that I wanted to watch. Finally he snapped.

"Just pick a fucking channel and quit changing it!" I rolled my eyes before coming across a channel playing the newest songs and music videos. Happy I settled for this channel. Dally snorted and rolled his eyes. I gave him a questioning look.

"Of course you would want to watch yourself on the TV!" I giggled realizing that I probably will be on the show but didn't change it and Dal didn't make any movement to get up and change the channel.

As Dally predicted, I was on the show. The girls and I had released a new music video only slightly before we came back down here so they were playing it on the show. Except, lucky us, it didn't stop there. Every once in a while they will stop and talk 'bout the singer or band. They decided we would be a good group to talk about. And what do they talk about with us? Not our songs, not anything to do with our career but about our personal lives. More specifically mine. An entire 5 minutes was devoted to talking 'bout how we suddenly went back home and how a day later I was admitted to the hospital. Joy, won't this make my life a lot easier to get back into the music.

When the show turned back to the music videos I groaned and hid my face into Dally's shoulder. He laughed at me before grabbing my chin and pulling my face up to his kissing me. His hands wandered up to my belly button where I had gotten a piercing a couple months ago. He had discovered it earlier today and has been constantly playing with it since. I don't know why, but I kinda like it. Weird how he and my brothers all missed seeing it when I was in the hospital, I mean, I _was_ topless for a while. Sodapop and Ponyboy also didn't notice the fact that I had a tattoo stretching across my back. Of course Darry and Dally know, they were there when I got it and Darry has a similar one across his own back. I don't think that they've told the boys that we have them yet. Maybe soon, like this week, I will tell them.

Until everyone else got home we stayed making out on the couch. An upside of my head injury is that I get to be on top, though it frustrated the crap out of Dal that he couldn't be on top and in control. The next month could be interesting indeed.

Man, I couldn't wait to see the gangs reaction to us being together. Or my friends for that matter. I'll have to call them later to come over, Dally told me earlier that they know I was in the hospital so I will have to tell them I'm fine now.

I realized I was getting distracted and it seems that Dally did too because not long after my last thoughts I felt his head rub against my neck to get my attention again. Focused back at what we were doing, I returned my lips to his. Dally and I didn't hear was the sound of the door quietly opening and closing. What we did hear was a gasp, a laugh and many cheers.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 7! Sorry for the delay but this will probably be the distance in between since I have started into Semester 2 and I'm getting really busy with dance. In the summer the updates will be more frequent but expect every 2-3 weeks. Once again, so sorry! But you can still help me out and review! And this will be the only update this weekend, I didn't have enough time on my trip to write anything so I only have one ready. So sorry.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! Sorry for the delay! Did any of you guess on who walked in on them? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the outsiders or any other recognizable topics in here.**

* * *

><p><em>Lexis' POV<em>

**Chapter 8**

Startled, I pulled away from Dally and turned towards the door. Standing there was the rest of the gang as well as Tim Shepard and my friends. Anne, Aliah, and Angela were all jumping up and down and squealing while Tim stood with a smirk on his face. As for Two-Bit and Steve? Both idiots were standing with their mouths open in shock at us on the couch. I looked at them for a moment before the girls all ran up and pulled me up off of Dally's lap into a hug. Anne made the first coherent sentence since they came.

"Oh my god! We were so worried about you Lexis! When your new boyfriend here told us you were in the hospital we completely freaked! We were on the way to visit you but Two-Bit grabbed us and pulled us here. Now I'm sure we all just learned why, plus a little extra." She said with a wink.

I laughed at Anne's comment before pulling away from the girls to return to Dally's arms. Once I had, Tim finally spoke.

"Took you two long enough." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Wait! Who won the bet then?" Of course that's what Two-Bit would want to know! Steve thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I think Darry did Two. He had guessed around 19, 20 so..." Everyone else looked upset that they had lost. Clearly my own friends were in on it as well as Tim. Angela turned to look at me with a devious smirk before she, along with Anne and Aliah, dragged me up to my room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the bed while they all sat in front of me.<p>

"How and when?" Aliah asked immediately.

"Your concern for the friend that was dead for an hour or two is touching, really, I'm tearing up here." Anne rolled her eyes at my comment.

"Enough with the sarcasm! Clearly you're fine now if you're sitting there making out with Dal!So what we want to know is how you two finally broke through your stubbornness and admitted to each other your feelings. " I sighed before recounting the story of what happened. I started with what went down fully at the party, since they only saw a little bit of what had happened there. I explained how I had been following their advice and tried to seduce another guy to get Dal's attention and it worked, although a little _too_ well...

I continued on with how I had run out because I was so shocked and had gone into a store to take a minute to think on my way home and to pick up some Kools. I told them about when I had gotten out and seen the socs, I told them of the whole battle and how I almost came out on top. They were cheering me on like it was just happening now instead of a week ago, which I found to be quite amusing. The guys must be thinking we are nuts if they can hear Angela, Anne, and Aliah screaming.

I continued on with what happened when I awoke in the hospital room and what the doctor had said to me about my condition. Telling them about my conversation with Darry was a little difficult but they knew about our problems and were glad we finally worked it out.

Eventually I got around to how I had gone into Dal's room at the hospital and all three were screaming like little girls. When I told them how Dally told me he loves me there was a mixed reaction which made me stop my monologue. Anne and Angel were cheering and squealing but Aliah was booing. This confused all of us at the mixed reaction – we never disagree – so I stopped so we could discuss this.

"Why were you booing? What's wrong with you!" Of course Angel would be so straight forward.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Think about it. The only reason Dal admitted he loves Lexis is because they were fighting and she was annoying the shit out of him – a talent I would love to have against Tim mind you – otherwise he never woulda said it and both would still be clueless as to the others love." Looks of realization dawned on all of our faces. Anne continued from here.

"Be as that may, they still admitted what has been in their minds and hearts for years! So we should just be happy for them and leave it at that." Angela nodded her head in agreement at Anne's words. Aliah just sighed and leaned back against the wall. When they had settled back in I finished telling them about what had happened. They then filled me in on everything that had been happening on our turf that the boys hadn't told me yet.

* * *

><p>Dally's POV<p>

After the girls dragged Lexis upstairs the guys started in on their own interrogation. First, of how I could be stupid enough to try and kill myself, to which I just glared at them for. They took the hint fast and backed off the subject. Then about Lexis and our relationship. And the apparent bet that had been going on behind our backs since Darry didn't explain it all yesterday.

A while into our conversation we could hear the girls cheering, it's a wonder what they are talking about. It continued for a few minutes before we could hear one of them booing. Girls are something I will never be able to understand.

Eventually the cheering and booing (still not sure as to why) stopped and we were able to easily continue with our conversation.

* * *

><p>Lexis' POV<p>

The girls and I continued to talk and catch up for the next while since this was the first time in more than two years that we have sat down and talked like this. We talked about everything possible and even then we continued to talk about randomness that had nothing to do with anything and everything. Eventually they all had to go home so I went back downstairs to where most likely by now all of the gang was going to be. Of course, I was right.

When I got down there I saw Dal was still in the same spot so I walked over and sat beside him. Deja vu, huh. Anyway, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer gently and subtly kissing my forehead.

I briefly said hello to all the guys as my brothers were all home now and Two-Bit and Steve were a little on the idiot side when I saw them last time. Darry took one look at me then smiled and rolled his eyes and turned back around to head into the kitchen. Most likely to make dinner. I was right. Not a minute later Darry was asking me if it was I who put the spaghetti on the stove.

"Yeah it was me Darry, no one else here would."

"You shouldn't be doing anything Lexis, the doctor said to be resting." I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness as Dal gave me a look. "I mean it, don't be doing anything!"

I ignored Dal and Darry's comments and turned my attention to the television. Darry sighed before returning to the kitchen knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

A little later Darry called everyone into the kitchen to grab dinner. Although, before I could get over to the food Darry already had a plate ready for me so all I had to do was sit down. Glaring at him, I grabbed the plate and sat down.

* * *

><p>After dinner we all went back into the living room and hung out just like old times. I can't believe I ever wanted to be away from here. I don't think I'll ever want to leave here again. This place is too peaceful and what I want in life to leave.<p>

"Where all did you go Lexis?" The first question came from Pony. Looking around the room I saw that most of the guys were wondering the same thing. I guess since the guys didn't get a chance to ask me questions about my travels before I went into the hospital all of them wanted to ask their questions about where I went, who I met, and what I did now. They was going to be a little annoying, since they would probably ask about everything but I didn't mind, I had been away for awhile.

"I went all over the world Pone. Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa, and all over North America. Mainly places like France, Britain, Italy, New York," I could feel Dally shift a little under me at the mention of New York, "Toronto, California, places like that."

That was how we spent the rest of the evening, them asking questions and I answering and vice versa. By the time it was Ponyboy's bed time, man Darry's hard on him, the gang dispersed back to their houses and all of us went up to bed. Dal, against Darry's wishes, stayed the night with me in my room. Once again though, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, he gave in with two stern rules; no sex in the house while anyone else is there, and no making Ponyboy uncomfortable in anyway. The second one may be a little hard, but we will see. If the boy would just lose his innocence it would be so much easier. He's too innocent right now, too pure!

* * *

><p>I groaned as I flipped through the channels on the television. Nothing was on so I put it to something half decent and went to lay back down next to Dal. Even though he's better now and allowed to head around doing whatever he wants, he still stays with me during the day while no one's home. After he goes to see Johnny for the two of us, since I'm still unable to leave the house. Dal tells me that he is getting a lot better and hopes to come home soon. I hope so too, otherwise it looks like it may be a while before I see him again.<p>

Three weeks have passed and each day is more boring than the last. I don't think this house arrest is ever going to end! By this point we have done everything including cleaning the entire house top to bottom. Some of the tasks, like the entire cleaning, have gotten the entire gang on my case for doing but I didn't care. It was worth it since the house looked like a pig sty. They live without a female for a year and it looks like a disaster zone already. Unbelievable.

Lost in my own world of thought, it didn't register in my mind that the phone had rang until Dally was holding it out in front of me for me to take it. Grabbing the receiver, I spoke into the phone. A woman's voice answered back.

"Good afternoon Miss Curtis. I am calling on behalf of Dr. Dalder. He wishes for you tomorrow to come down to the hospital to have your required check up. Which time would work best for you? Noon, One o'clock, three-thirty, or four o'clock?" I glanced over at Dal and mouthed the times to him since he is my ride right now. He mouthed back the time that worked the best for him after a moment of decision.

"Um... three thirty works well for me." I told the nurse on the other end.

"Alright Miss Curtis, we will see you then." The nurse responded quickly before hanging up. Shrugging I went and sat back down beside Dally.

"That was the doctors I'm guessing?" I nodded. "So I'm taking you tomorrow at three-thirty then?" I nodded again. He sighed quietly before pulling me onto his lap. It was times like these that I am glad to have known Dal for so long or otherwise he might not have acted the same way. "That's good. Maybe you can finally be free of this house lock down and see Johnny. Then we can maybe have a little bit more fun?" I laughed at the last part before agreeing with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sorry sorry sorry it took me so long! I've been extremely busy with school and other things! The updates will probably take a long time but here is one for now! You can help me by reviewing if you like :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey hey! I'm back! I know it's been a long time – Sorry! I'm working a lot right now so it will still be sporadic updates... Once a month or less... But I will try my best! Remember, I REALLY appreciate reviews ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who did review and who added my story as a favourite or subscribed! It means a lot! :)**

**Anyway – On with the Chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Lexis' POV<em>

**Chapter 9**

_**Please Do the Poll on my Profile- will determine how long I continue this story for**_

Sitting in the waiting room alone was pretty scary I have to tell you. I was hoping Dally was going to stay with me while I waited and found out if my head had healed properly. But I should've expected different from him, he left as soon as I signed in to go and see Johnny. I'm not allowed to see Johnnycakes until I'm cleared unfortunately. Anyway, it was scary sitting alone in here! Not to mention there was a weird old man sitting across from me and I didn't like the way he was staring at me.

Finally they called my name to go and see the doctor and I got out of there as fast as I could. When I reached the room they had me sit down while the nurse took notes about how I had been feeling as well as my blood pressure and a bunch of other medical stuff I wouldn't be able to understand. When she was done she put the charts onto the table for the doctor and left the room informing me the doctor would be in shortly. I thought waiting there would feel like a while but soon enough I had a visitor in come into my room.

"Dally! How did you find my room?" I asked as soon as he stepped over to hug me.

"Easy, I simply asked a nurse." The look on his face seemed to say otherwise though. Somehow I suspect his "asking" was more along the lines of something else that I wouldn't approve of. So I didn't ask. Instead I decided to move on with the conversation.

"How is Johnny doing? Is he getting any better?"

"Yeah- he's getting stronger each day. Wishes he could see you though since he hasn't seen you since you got back." I felt a stab of guilt at that remark. Although I know Dallas didn't mean for it to hurt me, it did. Because of my pride earlier I prevented myself from seeing and Johnnycakes. And because of my pride years ago, I pulled away from the entire gang. As soon as the doctor leaves after my checkup I am going to go see him. When I told Dal this he was happy and told me Johnny will be happy.

Not much later the doctor came in and Dally got kicked out while he checked me over and the charts. After he was done he was impressed at how fast I was recovering and said that I only needed one more week of bed rest then I would be free to do whatever I pleased again. The thought made me happy that I would soon be free. I quickly left the room and went out to find Dal so he could take me to Johnny's room. Luckily I didn't have to go far – he had just waited outside the room for me.

When we got to Johnny's room I couldn't believe this was the same boy that I last saw a year ago. He looked so much different especially with the burns that were still healing on his back. Even though all the guys had told me how he looked I still couldn't believe it with my own eyes. I could feel tears threatening to spill over but I held them back for Johnny's sake. It only took im seconds to notice me in the room and when he did, Johnnycake's face lit up.

"Lexis! You came to see me! I didn't know you were out of house arrest yet, can you go wherever now?" I laughed at how excited he sounded, but I couldn't blame him, it's been a while. I walked over to his bed and gave him a hug as best I could with his condition. He didn't seem to mind too much though.

"Johnnycakes! How are you feeling? I've missed you so much; you're all grown up now!" It was Dal and Johnny's turn to laugh now, although I wasn't completely sure why.

"Lexis, quit smothering the poor boy! Ain't that right Johnny boy?" Dal stated rolling his eyes at me.

Johnny's shoulders were shaking from quiet laughter when he replied. "Nah, she's ok Dal, no worries. I feel pretty good actually Lexis, Doc said if I keep progressing like this I can get out of this hospital in a week! And me grown up? Have you seen yourself recently! You look even more mature!"

I disagreed with Johnny; I hadn't changed that much, but remembering old conversations with Anne and Aliah on the road led me to keep my mouth shut, since they had similar things to me. All three of s talked for a few more hours until Johnny had to get some tests run and Dal and I were kicked out of his room. At that point Dally asked me what the doctor said and was ecstatic with what I found out earlier and said he was gonna plan a party at Bucks for when I can get out of the house. I only had one request for him.

"Don't have the party turn out like last time," I told him with a wink. He just laughed at my joke and drove back to the house.

* * *

><p>The next week couldn't pass any slower. I never thought the day would come where I could finally leave this damn house again. Eventually I got the call from the doctor's office saying I could leave the house again. I'm pretty sure I actually cheered when I hung up the phone. The only reason I have that suspicion is 'cause of the smirk Dal gave me after. He told me the party at Bucks was gonna be held the next night but he wouldn't give me any hints on what would happen there, and if the gang knew anything they weren't saying a word.<p>

Later that night I was sitting on the couch reading a book, yes I had gotten that desperate, when Darry and Ponyboy got into another argument. They seemed to have had their fair share since I've been home and Soda had said this was normal. I, for one, don't believe this is normal though from the look on Sodapop's face. Each time they fight he seems to get worse and worse, I've tried to break it up but Soda said not to waste my breath and it would just make things worse for everyone.

This fight seemed to escalate very quickly, faster than any I've seen and it seemed to be the same for Soda, his face was frighteningly pale.

"What's the sweat about my schoolwork?" Ponyboy finally shouted. "I'll have to get a job as soon as I get out of school anyway. Look at Soda. He's doing okay, and he dropped out. You can just lay off!"

"You're not going to drop out. Listen, with your brains and grades you could get a scholarship, and we could put you through college. But schoolwork's not the point. You're living in a vacuum, Pony, and you're going to have to cut it out. Johnny and Dallas are our buddies, too, but you don't just stop living because something happened to them or Lexis. I thought you knew that by now. You don't quit! And anytime you don't like the way I'm running things you can get out." Darry needs to lay off the kid; he's being too harsh on him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like me just to get out. Well, it's not that easy, is it, Soda?" But when Pony looked at Soda he stopped. Soda's face was even whiter, and when he looked at Pony his eyes were wide with a pained expression.

"Don't... Oh, you guys, why can't you..." He jumped up suddenly and bolted out the door. Darry and Pony and I were struck dumb. Darry picked up the envelope that Soda had dropped.

"It's the letter he wrote Sandy," Darry said without expression. "Returned unopened." Now that statement stopped me. I was just about to lecture Darry about their fighting scaring Sodapop but that made me realize that the fighting wasn't the only reason.

Darry had just told me the other day what had happened but I don't think that anyone had told Ponyboy what had happened fully. My suspicion was confirmed when Darry continued.

"When Sandy went to Florida... it wasn't Soda, Ponyboy. He told me he loved her, but I guess she didn't love him like he thought she did, because it wasn't him."

"You don't have to draw me a picture," Ponyboy said.

"He wanted to marry her anyway, but she just left." Darry was looking at Pony with a puzzled expression. "Why didn't he tell you? I didn't think he'd tell Steve or Two-Bit, but I thought he told you everything."

"Maybe he tried," Ponyboy responded. Those words made me wonder what had been going on while I was gone, apparently a lot within my family.

"He cried every night that week you were gone," Darry said slowly. "You two and Sandy in the same week." He put the envelope down. "Come on, let's go after him."

We all chased him clear to the park. We were gaining on him, but he had a block's head start.

"Circle around and cut him off," Darry ordered to Ponyboy. Even out of condition he was the best runner.

"Lexis and I will stay right behind him."

Ponyboy headed through the trees and cut him off halfway across the park. We saw Soda veer off to the right, but Pony caught him in a flying tackle before he'd gone more than a couple of steps.

Darry and I came up and dropped down beside them.

They lay there gasping for a minute or two, and then Soda sat up and brushed the grass off his shirt. "You should have gone out for football instead of track." Soda stated when he caught his breath.

"Where did you think you were going?" Ponyboy lay flat on his back and looked at him.

Soda shrugged. "I don't know. It's just... I can't stand to hear y'all fight. Sometimes... I just have to get out or... it's like I'm the middleman in a tug o' war and I'm being split in half. You dig?"

Darry gave me a startled look. Clearly neither of them realized what it was doing to Soda, and I recently, to hear them fight. Ponyboy looked sick.

What he said was the truth. Darry and Ponyboy did play tug of war with him, with never a thought to how much it was hurting him.

Soda was fiddling with some dead grass. "I mean, I can't take sides. It'd be a lot easier if I could, but I see both sides. Darry yells too much and tries too hard and takes everything too serious, and Ponyboy, you don't think enough, you don't realize all Darry's giving up just to give you a chance he missed out on. He could have stuck you in a home somewhere and worked his way through college. Ponyboy, I'm telling you the truth. I dropped out because I'm dumb. I really did try in school, but you saw my grades. Look, I'm happy working in a gas station with cars. You'd never be happy doing something like that. And Darry, you ought to try to understand him more, and quit bugging him about every little mistake he makes. He feels things differently than you do."

He gave them a pleading look. "Golly, you two, it's bad enough having to listen to it, but when you start trying to get me to take sides..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "We're all we've got left. We ought to be able to stick together against everything. If we don't have each other, we don't have anything. If you don't have anything, you end up like Dallas… And that's worse than dead. Please"- he wiped his eyes on his arm- "don't fight anymore."

Darry looked real worried. "Sure, little buddy," Darry said softly. "We're not going to fight anymore."

Sodapop then turned to me. "And don't you dare think your outa this Miss Alexzandria Marie Curtis! You gotta stop running away from all your problems, it don't make them go away and running is just making it all worse. We can help you here at home, you don't need to run to try and solve the problems, all of us are here for you including the gang."

I knew Soda was right so I just nodded at him, I wasn't planning on going anywhere and he knows that now. That seemed to be enough 'cause soon enough he was smiling again.

"Hey, Ponyboy"- Soda gave him a tearful grin- "don't you start crying, too. One bawl-baby in the family's enough."

"I'm not crying," Ponyboy said. But he was. Soda gave him a playful punch on the shoulder then turned his smile to me. I easily returned it.

"No more fights. Okay, Ponyboy?" Darry said.

"Okay," Ponyboy said. And he meant it. I could tell.

"Well," Soda said, "I'm cold. How about going home?"

"Race you," Pony challenged, leaping up. I wasn't shocked he said that, he's always looking to race. Plus it was a real nice night for a race.

The air was clear and cold and so clean it almost sparkled. The moon wasn't out but the stars lit up everything. It was quiet except for the sound of our feet on the cement and the dry, scraping sound of leaves blowing across the street.

It was a real nice night. I guess Ponyboy was still out of shape, because we all four tied. No. I guess we all just wanted to stay together.

* * *

><p>I stood staring at the headstones. I knew the whole gang was behind me but for the moment I chose to ignore them. It's sad to say I needed one of them to show me where they were, I didn't even stay for the burial last year. Johnny was behind me too, we had pushed off my party and everything else for a few days when we caught wind that he was being released yesterday. He's even walking on his own, a miracle in itself.<p>

I could feel the tears threaten to fall and no matter what I did to hold those in a sob escaped my throat. Rustling was heard behind me then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist pulling me flush to a body. I turned into Dally's body and allowed him to hold me for a few minutes.

When I calmed down again I gently pulled out of his arms and turned to face the graves again. Taking a deep breath I sat at the feet of both with my back still to the gang.

"I guess I kinda owe you that explanation. Right mommy and daddy? I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm ready now, to give you –" I looked to the gang "all of you, the full story, not just bits and pieces." I motioned for the gang to come sit by me and we all sat around the graves, Dally and Darry right beside me since they know the most. But no one knows the whole story, only Branden know close to the whole thing. Dal's arm made its way around my waist while Darry's came to rest on my shoulders, effectively bringing me back to the present task at hand.

I took one more deep breath while looking around at all of my family sitting with me before gaining the courage to begin.

"Well, hear goes nothing," I started, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I hope you're not too mad at me mommy, but here's what really happened.

"It all started 2 years ago in June, about 2 weeks before Branden, Darry and I were to graduate. We all went out with Tim and Dal to Buck's and…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! What do you think has happened to have Branden end up in jail? And why has Lexis blamed herself? Do you think anything else went down? If you want to take a guess at what happened you can PM me and I'll tell you if you are close or not. Until next chapter, please REVIEW! Thanks!<strong>

**\/**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who PM'd me/reviewed/favourite/followed this story **** !**

**The next few chapters will be in flashbacks as if we are reliving with Lexis, please don't skip – they are very important to the future of the story! Thanks!**

**I won't ramble – On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Lexis' POV<em>

**Chapter 10**

_I took one more deep breath while looking around at all of my family sitting with me before gaining the courage to begin. _

"_Well, hear goes nothing," I started, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I hope you're not too mad at me mommy, but here's what really happened._

"_It all started 2 years ago in June, about a week before Branden, Darry and I were to graduate. We all went out with Tim and Dal to Buck's and_ I was excited since we were going out to celebrate that fact that we all officially graduated, a huge feat for Tim and Dally …"

* * *

><p>"Lexis hurry your ass up! We're gonna be late for our own party!" Branden yelled at me from downstairs. I added the last touches to my makeup before heading down the stairs to meet with my brothers.<p>

"Relax Branden, we still got lots of time before we have to be there," I told him while walking down the stairs. I know he was just excited 'cause Darry was coming with us, which he hasn't done in over a year.

"Actually Lexis, you were supposed to have that skinny ass of yours down here an hour ago – we've been waiting Baby doll," I turned to find Dal smirking at me. I guess I lost track of time. So in answer to him I flipped him off and stomped off to the car for them to join me. As I was leaving the house my parents yelled for me to be safe and for the boys to watch out for me. I rolled my eyes, I loved my parents but they worried too much over nothing. Or so I thought it was nothing at the time.

Once the boys said their byes and got in the car I had a look at what all of them were wearing. The four of them seemed to dress up a little more; I guess I do have some sway over them and what they wear. Out of all of them Dal definitely caught my eye the most, although with my crush on him that was expected.

The whole way to Buck's the guys couldn't stop talking bout their girls. Only Darry and I were single, and for us it was by choice. Different choices for the two of us though, Darry cause he's focusing on school and myself cause the guy I like has a girl. Plus I gotta keep myself open for other guys.

* * *

><p>By the time we got there the party was in full swing, I got out of the car faster than the guys and went to go find my friends before they were snatched from me for the evening. It seems that I wasn't fast enough though because as I was about to reach the girls Aliah went prancing off behind me yelling "Tim!" Oh well, I still got the rest of my girls for now. I said a quick hello to all them before we headed off to the bar. Angel was under strict instructions to not drink, but I knew that wasn't going to stop her as long as Tim wasn't looking. And Aliah seems to have his attention enough for that.<p>

We got to the bar and ordered our usual's, cocktails for the girls and a beer for me. Hey, when you only live and hang out with boys for the most part, you act like them a bit. We sat at the bar talking about our dreams and what we want in the future, which is pretty soon for a few of us like Anne and I. Anne, Aliah, Angel and I have always wanted to be in a band together, and are planning to try and make it when Angela graduates high school like the three of us have this year. Or will in a week to be true. It was nice to just kick back and laugh with the girls again. Because of all of the exams recently for us it's become hard to hang out. Hopefully that will change this summer for us.

A few hours later we were all as drunk as ever and talking incoherently. All the boys had disappeared home or upstairs with their dates long ago except for Darry, who I think took Dal and Sylvia to Dal's house then went home. Who knows?

I had found a cute boy to have a little fun with earlier in the night but he had become a bore so I had left him. I figured it was early enough that I would head home for the night instead of staying over at Buck's. The girls said they were gonna stay – they had found some boys they were planning to stay the night with, or in Angel's case, head home so she's not caught out too late by Tim or Curly.

* * *

><p>It was such a nice night that I decided to walk home and get some fresh air. I was a little drunk, and combined with wearing a really cute pair of high heels made for slow going as I walked home. It was really hard to concentrate on moving forward, let alone walk in a straight line. Deciding it would be a bad idea to go home this drunk I figured walking around and sobering up first would be a good idea. I wandered all around the greaser side of town and ran into a few friends from other gangs. It's times like this that I'm glad I have such a good rep around town, otherwise I would've been jumped much more than I am now. It made for a peaceful walk around town having no one trying to get in my way except to say "hi".<p>

I started to feel a bit more sobered up so I decided to head home. I was a ways from home, but it didn't matter too much, my parents would still be up and they didn't expect me home until tomorrow morning anyway. They would probably be surprised by me coming home, but oh well.

I was almost home, at the empty lot down the block from my house when I heard a car pull up near me. Ignoring it I kept walking, just wanting to get into bed and sleep off what was soon to become a hangover. I knew something was wrong though when a second engine could be heard coming from around the bend. I kept walking hoping I wouldn't have to fight however many socs were behind me. The cars pulled up near me then both engines shut off and I could hear all the doors open and slam shut.

From the staggering and cursing behind me I could tell they were even more drunk than I was. This could be good for me if they were looking for a fight. Subtly I moved my left hand to the front pocket of my jacket, praying I remembered to put my switch in there. I let out a quiet sigh of relief when I found it sitting in my pocket. It's a good thing I remembered to move it into this jacket earlier today.

I carefully slipped the blade into my hand and up my sleeve where I could pull it out in a second without them knowing it. I didn't want to instigate a fight if they weren't looking for one with me. The sound of their staggering seemed to be getting closer so I tried to pick up my pace again but found I couldn't without being obvious so I stayed at the pace I was currently at.

They were still closing in and I was starting to get annoyed. Didn't they realize who they were about to deal with? Apparently not because within the next minute or so they had caught up to me and were shouting trying to get me to turn around. Realizing that walking wasn't gonna work I started to turn around when one of them touched me. Something snapped inside of me when that happened and my mind went blank.

I started to fight all of the socs that had surrounded me as best as I could, which, if I do say so myself was pretty tuff. At some point I picked out around 10 socs surrounding me, but I wasn't too worried. I've never lost a fight before and I didn't plan on starting now.

However my plans changed on me very quickly in the next instant. The switch I had been using to fend off the socs was somehow thrown from my hand into the ground. I didn't have time to think about it though because the loss of my weapon seemed to give the socs a boost of courage. Unfortunately for me, this boost meant that I had a harder time fighting back.

I was starting to get tired and the alcohol was impairing my vision worse and worse as I felt the headache and hangover start to take effect. I figured now would be a good time to call for some help so I got ready to call for the guys. The socs saw what I was about to do and quickly lunged to cover my mouth. In the process I got toppled into the ground and all 10 of them swarmed around me. Knowing I was beat and in a short dress I screamed through the hand on my mouth to get someone's attention but it came out extremely muffled.

I started to fight them off as best as I could but one of them managed to sit on my torso before I could fight too hard so it became a near impossible task to get them off.

It was at that point that I began to panic. I realized that they could actually do a lot of harm to me. I tried everything to get them off of me, screaming and biting at the hand on my mouth and trying to get the soc off of me. The socs subdued me to the point where I couldn't move at all and I glimpsed at the one sitting on me. I recognized him instantly and started to glare harder. Scott realized I noticed it was him and started to smirk.

"Miss me sweetie?" He said with a wink. I tried to buck him off but that only made his smirk grow. I felt something press against my stomach and it was then I realized what he was smirking about. Horror filled me and I bit down on the hand over my mouth again in a desperate attempt to get free. It worked, if only for a minute, and I managed to shout out as loud as I could hoping Darry could hear me at the house or one of the other guys if they were around by chance.

"Shut her up would you!" Scott threatened the other socs. He was speaking in a hushed tone, probably so if someone heard me before they wouldn't hear him and come looking. I hoped that he was wrong and someone was on their way.

The hand found its way onto my mouth again and at an angle I couldn't bite into. I continued to struggle and get the socs off of me but there were too many of them and I was in an awkward position to get the upper hand.

I continued to struggle against them while my mind wandered to the last time I saw Scott when I was 14. I knew I shouldn't be letting my head go out of the task at hand but I couldn't help it. When did he get out?

* * *

><p><em>I was out on the town with the guys for the night. They had managed to convince me to come with them as this was the first time in a while that they didn't have dates for the night. A nice thing for me since I've wanted to spend time alone with them for a while now. <em>

_The guys decided to go into a convenience store and see what they could loot. Darry went in with them to make sure they didn't get caught and to draw attention away from them. I really didn't need any of them to end up in jail after Tim just got out. _

_I was leaning against the side of the building waiting for the guys to come out when I heard footsteps approaching from my left. Glancing over to the side I stiffened when I noticed who was approaching. Trying to remain as casual as possible I reached into my pocket to pull out a lighter and a smoke. Lighting up, I stayed against the wall and pretended I didn't notice him. Unfortunately he noticed me._

"_Hey Lexis, what you doin here all by your lonesome?" Scott's snarky voice cut through my thoughts. Putting the smoke out under my foot I turned to face him._

"_What do you want Scott?" I responded trying not to glare too hard. He smirked as he came closer. You see, Scott and I go back a ways. A few years ago he and I were in the same class. We both got chosen to show the same skill in gym and I bested him. Ever since then he has had it out for me, and the reasons keep building the older we get. _

_He slowly approached me with that smirk, and at this point I was beginning to get annoyed with him. Last year I got him in trouble at school and he was restricted from going out with anyone but his family, so I knew that's what he was after now, revenge for that incident._

"_You know exactly what I want Curtis, revenge for you making a fool of me all those months ago. And now I'm gonna get it," he smirked harder if that was even possible. "No one's around to save you and now you're defenseless. I was thinking since you took away my freedom for an entire year that I could take something even more precious than that from you – your infamous v-card. I can't get back that year of solidarity and this is something you won't be able to get back either."_

_I was worried by this point. Scott knew my strengths and my weaknesses after so many years of fighting with each other and this meant he might have an upper hand. I prayed the boys would come out soon from the store. I also knew if I called out for them that he would drag me off before they could get here or leave and come back another time when I'm alone. I'd rather deal with this issue now so I kept quiet._

_I moved my hand to get to my switch but before I could, fast as lightning, he lunged and grabbed it out of my pocket and pinned me to the ground. Struggling did no use against him with the position he was in so I decided now would be a good time to shout out. _

_Scott caught on to what I was planning to do but not quickly enough because the sound had already left my mouth and I could hear the guys running towards the door of the shop yelling my name. Scott cursed and jumped up to drag me away from there but before he could get more than a step the shopkeeper had him slammed against the brick wall and the guys were all surrounding me._

"_Are you ok miss?" the shopkeeper asked me. I nodded ascent to the statement before getting to my feet. Branden and Darry crushed me in a hug before turning to deal with Scott._

"_Oh, don't worry about him any of you, I called the police when I saw what was going to happen and they are on the way to pick this delinquent up to take to the station. No matter whom he is, rape is a serious offense and I'm sure he will be behind bars for a while." The kind man smiled at me and I smiled back, relieved he was on our side and not about to turn a blind eye to the situation._

_Dal came up beside me and put his arm around me, glad I was ok._

_We waited around for the police and after we gave our statements they lead him into the cop car and drove off. But not before Scott got the last word. _

"_I will be back to get you Lexis, Mark my words." I laughed at him before turning to the guys and leading them down the block away from the store and where Scott had been_

* * *

><p>I came back to reality when I heard a <em>rip<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Poor Lexis! She's had a lot of trouble from Scott apparently! What will happen next time! Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading! <strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I Have been away so long, I lost inspiration for a while and have been having more family problems, but I am back! Hopefully I will update before the end of the summer again.**

**I do not own The Outsiders, sadly…**

**On with the Story – as a reminder this is still in the past like a flashback. I'm not typing out the rape scene, I'm just kinda going to skip over it because it's not the type of thing that I would want to put in this piece or write at all. Sorry to those who wanted one**

* * *

><p><em>I came back to reality when I heard a rip.<em>

* * *

><p>The next while was a blur of bits of memories. I only remember screaming for someone to help me and a very harsh pain <em>down there<em>. Most of the rest of the details are a blur or a blank spot in my mind. I think at one point I had passed out from the pain I was going through, but I can't be sure.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the socs left me alone, naked and shaking with pain and fear. Laughing they got back into their cars and drove off into the night. But I still laid there. I couldn't find the strength to move from my position.

"Shit, Lexis!?" I heard a voice from behind me that sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. Just as I felt myself slipping into the world of blackness I stared into the hazel eyes of a familiar looking male.

* * *

><p>When I came around next I noticed I was in my room back at the house properly dressed in pyjamas. There was still a pain at the junction of my legs though, telling me I didn't dream what happened. Holding back my emotions I made to move out of the bed. Finding it not too bad to move around I managed to walk, albeit uncomfortably, to the door of my room and down the hallway to the living room. While walking down the hallway I noticed that Soda and Pony's door was closed and I could hear faint snoring. Good, they won't be around to hear what is going happen and what has happened.<p>

When I arrived in the living room everyone went silent. Looking around I noticed Darry and Branden there as well Dally and my parents. This was going to be a long night.

"Lexis, we thought you would still be sleeping?" My mother stood up to embrace me but hesitated before she got to me. Sighing internally I stepped forward and brought my arms around her waist.

"This wouldn't break me you know. I am stronger than that," I murmured over her shoulder. Her frame started to shake as she chuckled lightly and around the room I could feel the tension ease its way out as the men started to lightly laugh too.

"I know that, we all do, but this… it isn't something that you've dealt with before, so we didn't know is all sweetheart," my father states as he gets up to hug me as well. Eventually the three boys come and join our hug too. When it starts to dissipate I turn tighter into Branden's arms. He tightened his hold on me when I did this and we stood there for a minute while the others sat back down on the furniture.

"Thank you for saving me Branden."

"I wish I could have done more, I was too late to stop the bastards who did this to you." At this I looked up at him until he looked down at me.

"Even though you weren't there to stop it, I would still be laying there if it wasn't for you." I kiss his cheek then we move to sit down on the couch. Immediately his and Darry's arms go around my shoulders, helping to relax me further.

"Are you going to be ok honey?" I could tell my parents were tired and I was feeling well enough with just my brothers and Dal here so I told them to not worry about me and to go to bed and get a good night sleep. Hugging me once again they made their way to their bedroom and closed the door. After they left I turned to Dal and Branden.

I could tell they wanted to know what happened but didn't want to ask, for fear of upsetting me, so I steeled what fear was still within me and recounted the story of what had happened from the time I left Bucks to when I recognized it was Scott sitting on me. I left out what I could remember of what happened after as I'm sure they could all fill in the blanks. From the cringing they were all doing I knew they filled them in. Quickly though Branden and Dal's faces turned from horror and pity to anger which I knew was directly aimed at Scott.

"Don't even think about it. You are not getting involved with this." However my comment didn't seem to have the desired effect.

"Are you crazy? Lexis, they, Scott, raped you! We just can't sit back and do nothing about it!" Branden has fully turned to look at me now.

"And none of you can end up in Jail for this! I mean it, any of you go and 'deal with it' and you will end up in jail or worse!" I gave each of them a harsh look, attempting to prove my point. Realizing that I was not about to back down they gave their consent to not do anything and moved to stand up and go to bed. I turned to look at Branden and before I even fully was looking at him he had wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Lexis, I'll stay with you tonight," I sighed in relief as Branden continued talking, this time to Dal. "You can take my room tonight if you want Dal, I'm sure Lexis would appreciate knowing where we all are tonight." I nodded my consent as Dally moved to go into Branden's room. Before I could protest Branden had picked me up and was carrying me towards my door. He put me down so he could go into his room for a minute and Darry took the opportunity to embrace me again.

"This doesn't change anything Lexis; I still look at you the same, as I know everyone will." I murmured a thank you then moved to go into my room.

Collapsing on my bed I waited for Branden to enter before turning off my bedside lamp and rolling to face him. He encircled me with his arms and held my body close to him as we both drifted off to sleep.

Thankfully, I had no nightmares about what had transpired earlier in the night and the only time I awoke in the night was when Darry climbed into the bed on my other side, also wrapping an arm around me.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the morning to the sound of an argument. Telling by the lack of heat beside me I could assume it was at least one of my triplets arguing with either each other or someone else in the house. Praying it was not an argument about last night I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, thankful no one was in there so I quickly had a shower and got dressed, trying to not let any images of the night before into my head.<p>

After dropping my pyjamas in my room I walked down to the kitchen where I could hear the argument coming from. When I stepped through the door Branden and Darry froze in their argument while Dallas looked on amused with Tim. Rolling my eyes I smacked both of them upside the head before moving towards the fridge to pull out the chocolate cake we always have for breakfast.

"You know, I was sticking up for you Lexis, no need to hit me over the head too!" I briefly glance at Darry before nodding and turning to Branden.

"Thanks Dar, and you," I exclaimed, looking pointedly at Branden, "respect my wish from last night as I assume that's what this is about and don't do it!" Branden looked down and I could tell he felt bad for trying to go against what I wanted but I knew I would need to stay on him to make sure he stayed away from Scott.

"What happened last night that has all of you looking at acting so strange?" At Tim's question we all froze. Not completely wanting to tell Tim what had happened, I quickly explained how I had run into Scott walking home last night and that he had gotten the upper hand on me before Branden came. No one contradicted my half-truth to Tim so I knew that they respected my choice and my privacy on the matter. Relieved it all seemed to be behind us for right now we moved on to lighter topics about the party and what we were going to do today.

* * *

><p>The day passed uneventfully and soon night had begun to fall. Tonight we had all the boys over, even some of Pony and Soda's buddies. We didn't end up telling Pony or Soda what had happened, it just seemed easier this way to not get them worried about me.<p>

We were having a good time laughing and joking around in the living room all together when Branden got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going Branden? Not gonna stay here with us?" Sodapop's best friend Steve asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna head out and catch up with Anne for a while. Had to leave her early last night and want to go apologize for that." From the shifting in his eyes I could tell he was lying.

"Here let me walk you out Branden," I called from my spot on the couch. When we got outside I confronted him before he could leave. "I mean it when I say leave Scott alone Branden, I don't want you ending up in Jail!"

"And I want to see justice for what he did to you! You may not be too affected by it on the outside, but I know that this is affecting you on the inside. And it kills me to see that Lexis!"

I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine, just promise me you won't do anything that could land you in jail or dead." He gave me his word and set off to find Scott. I sighed once again before going back inside with the rest of the guys, trying to keep my mind off of Branden and Scott.

* * *

><p>Late into the night everyone had left or gone to bed, except for me. It was nearing five hours after he had left the house and there was no sign of Branden returning soon. Turning my attention back to the TV I slowly started to drift to sleep.<p>

I was startled awake by the slamming of the front door. Jumping out of the chair I made my way to the front door to find a bruised and bloodied Branden.

"You promised!" I exclaimed startling him even though my voice was low to not wake anyone up.

"I didn't do anything to him! He attacked me before I even saw him and I only landed one hit on Scott the rest of the time I just deflected his blows!" He whispered back just as fiercely.

"Why do I doubt that Branden? You never just defend yourself!"

"But I did this time! You'll see, no one will come looking for me, cause I didn't do anything!" I still had a bad feeling about this situation but I let it go.

"Fine, if you are sure. But if anyone shows up looking for you because of something to do with Scott I'm never speaking to you again!"

"Fine, you're gonna find out just how wrong you are!" With that Branden stormed off to his room, just a few seconds later I heard the door to the bathroom close with a slam.

Moving to my room I flopped down on my bed, praying I was wrong about my feelings of Branden and what he did tonight. I drifted off to sleep long after I could hear snoring coming from Branden's room. Sadly it was not meant for us to stay asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later to a pounding on the door and the sound of police sirens out front. Stumbling out of my room I made my way to the front door to find my parents just a few steps ahead of me and my brothers just a few behind.<p>

"Open up the door! By the order of the law!" A man shouted from the other side of the door. As soon as my father opened the door four police officers came into our house and tackled Branden to the ground. When he was pulled back up they had placed handcuffs around his wrists. The officer from before spoke again.

"Branden Curtis, you are under arrest for the murder of Scott Dalder."

With that they began to pull him out the door but not before Branden caught my eye. But I wasn't looking at him with concern like the rest of my family was. I was staring in hate for the fact that he lied to me and broke the promise.

"Lexis-" He began before I cut him off.

"Save it, never will I speak to you again Branden Cadellin Curtis. I cant believe you." With that I turned and walked back to my room, not even waiting until they took him away. As soon as my head hit the pillow I began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Trouble is stirring even more for Lexis! Stay Tuned for another chapter hopefully soon! Thanks to all my loyal readers for staying with me for so long!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**On to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

* * *

><p><em>Lexis' POV<em>

**Chapter 12**

The next week passed in a blur. I only left my room for school or to eat. Other than that I didn't leave and no one was allowed to come in but my girlfriends, Dallas and Darry. From them I heard that Br-_he_ was accused and found guilty of 1st degree murder, so he was never getting out of jail.

Ponyboy and Sodapop were told the bare minimum about what had happened to _him_. I was never included in the explanation I'm told, thankfully, so they have no clue why he killed the soc. I almost think that's worse but Pony is too young to hear about what really happened.

Eventually my family did get me out of my room though, even if it was only for our graduation. The whole time though I was trying not to cry or scream. It was a hard thing to go through knowing that _he_ should have been here with us too. When they called me up to receive my diploma I managed to forget about what had happened for just a moment to relish in the success I accomplished of passing high school, something most greasers don't or can't do.

The moment was short lived however when his name was called right after mine. It seems they didn't hear that he wasn't coming. Darry quietly told them that he wouldn't be here and they quickly moved on with the list. Suffice to say, that made the experience worse.

After the whole graduation ceremony was over I rushed to my friends. Anne wasn't taking the whole thing much better than I was, with him being her boyfriend so I wanted to see how she was coping. Even though I wasn't very well, I still needed to be there for her. Plus, I needed to talk to them about the plan.

Over the course of the week Aliah and Anne have been coming over and we've been putting our dream into action. I can't take all the stress that is surrounding me right now and since the girls and I have always wanted to try and make it as a band I figured now would be as good a time as any.

We had decided that Anne and Aliah would tell their parents what we were planning to do and a phone number as soon as we got one. I, on the other hand, was not going to tell my family. There was a lot of tension and stress running rampant in the house right now and I knew that if I told them I wanted to leave that they would never let me go. My parents are worried about my sanity currently with all that has happened, a very wise thing to be worried about right now as it is partly true, and I know that if Darry and Dally knew they wouldn't let me leave Soda and Pony like that. Pony and I have always been very close because we will often think alike. The only difference being I prefer to go to parties and drink and do other things I shouldn't while he doesn't. And that's not just because of his age.

My plan was at this point to pack only the things I absolutely needed in a suitcase and leave a note in the kitchen for them all to find, this way I don't have to face any of them and worry about them not letting me go. I really needed to do this for myself. Almost as proof to myself that even though things happened I am not proud of I am still the same girl inside and out. After I leave in the night I will spend the remainder of the night at Anne's until the morning when we will head out into the world. Our first stop will be in New York City to try and find an agent or a recording label. I hope we find one quickly because we are always told we make a good band, so hopefully that will help.

Everyone was going back to my house to celebrate the graduation but I didn't feel much like celebrating so I took Darry's truck and drove out to Windrixville. On a hill out there is an abandoned church that Dally and I found a year and a half ago. I enjoyed going there when I needed a place to think or to get away from everyone for a while. Right now was a perfect example of that.

Parking the truck at the bottom of the hill I trekked all the way to the top and sat down on the front step of the church pulling out a smoke. Closing my eyes I began to subconsciously rub the tattoo that covered my entire upper back. A memory that is defiantly one of my more treasured ones, that's for sure. I remember the day I got it as if it was yesterday when it was in fact almost two years ago now. Tomorrow's my birthday so that will put it at exactly two years tomorrow.

The tattoo is a drawing of 2 angel wings stretched across my shoulder blades with my name in between the two wings and one of my triplet's names on each wing. Darry and Branden got the exact same tattoo with the names in the same spot. We decided to get the tattoo because we knew that all three of us were going different places in our life and wanted a reminder of each other even when we were apart. Our parents let us get them because they know how close the three of us have always been and didn't mind us getting it since it had a decent purpose behind it.

As I kept rubbing the tattoo absent-mindedly I was thinking about how I wish I hadn't gotten it. From now on it will always be a reminder to me about what he did because of me. But at the same time that I didn't want the tattoo I did, because it was serving its purpose to remind me of him no matter where he was or where he would be the rest of his life.

Sighing I pulled my hand down to rest on my leg attempting to block any thoughts of him right now. I pulled out my notebook which I always kept with me and opened to the newest page. Over the week I have been writing many songs to try and take my mind off of what happened. I looked down at the most recent song and sighed. I was having a lot of trouble trying to finish the song, I just needed the chorus and the title but I hit a block every time I tried to write it.

I mulled over what to write for the longest time before once again giving up and putting the notebook away. Soon I felt someone sit down beside me and looked up wondering who was here.

"He wouldn't want you out here dwelling on him Lexis," Dally's voice was a little rough and I knew instantly he was having a hard time today too. Of course he would, Br-he was one of his best buddies.

"I don't want to hear about what he would and wouldn't want for me Dallas, he means nothing to me right now and won't ever again." Dally sighed before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"Pretending that he doesn't and hasn't meant anything to you is only gonna make it worse Lexis, open up and let us help you, it'll be better for you in the long run." I wish I could open up to him, but I didn't want to open up just to leave very soon. Anne, Aliah and I aren't sure when we are going yet but we know it is soon so I don't want to open up just to leave. So instead of answering Dal I just stayed quiet and watched the sky.

"What were you writing in your notebook?" I turned to look at Dally, surprised that he knew I had it out. "I saw you putting it away when I was walking up the hill, so, what're you writing about?"

I hesitated before pulling out my notebook so Dallas could see. He read over the lyrics and complimented them, although he had no suggestion to add. Not like I ever thought Dally would.

When the sky began to darken Dally pulled me to my feet and leads me down to the truck.

"Will I see you at home?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there Dal." Getting into the driver's seat I turned on the ignition and ended up following Dally all the way back to my house.

* * *

><p>Reading over the note one more time, I sigh before putting it on the counter and picking up my bag. Glancing around the room one more time I quietly make my way through the house towards the front door. Seeing Dal laying on the couch I give a quick kiss to his cheek and lips before escaping out of the house into Aliah's awaiting car in the driveway. Once in the car both girls gave me a hug before we headed down the road to Anne's house where we will stay the rest of the night before heading north in the morning. I couldn't help but think though how this might be the last time I see any of my family or the guys in a long time.<p>

The rest of the night I didn't sleep, just lying on the floor of Anne's room staring up at the darkened white ceiling as the moonlight shines in through the window. By the time day breaks I have watched the moonlight shift across the entire span of the room and the bright yellow, reds, and oranges speaking of a new day hitting all corners of the room.

The girls awoke soon after and we gathered our stuff to leave. Anne had said goodbye to her parents last night, same as Aliah did with Tim and her parents briefly this morning so at quarter to eight, we were on the road towards New York, hoping to get that record deal we had always dreamed of.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Have I been gone a while! So sorry to my readers, if there are any of you left that is, lol. I know it is short, but the next one will be longer - this just finished up the flashback Lexis has been having and now we will continue on with the actual story :)<strong>

**I am finishing high school so hopefully I will be able to update a few times starting at the Beginning of July. **

**Hope you Enjoyed and I would always love a review! **


End file.
